Princess Tutu2
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: 4 years later,Ahiru turns back into a girl. Uzura is going to live together with Fakir and Ahiru. Ahiru and Fakir began te realize their feelings for each other, but a stranger comes into town and tries to get Ahiru,Fakir gets jealous and tries to protect Ahiru. But not only Ahiru is in danger. This time in better english! Please preview!
1. The writer

The Writer

Once upon a time there was a village, home of a writer, named Fakir. The villagers did not know very much about this writer. Only his books and the fact that he had a duck. There was even a rumor that went around that the duck had been a girl once. The reason for this rumor was the fact that the writer treated the duck like a person.

We begin our story with this writer:

"Ahiru, you idiot! You're so clumsy." Said Fakir with a sigh. He looked at the broken vase and then at the duck, who looked very guilty. While he cleaned up the mess, he still talked to the duck. "This is the second of today, what do you do with these things?"

The duck quacked, as if she could understand what he was saying and did answer his question.

"Well then, I'll go shopping for dinner. Will you go with me, Ahiru?"

"Quack!" Said she cheerful and she followed him.

"Shhh" Whispered Piqué from behind a little bush to Lillie. Lillie quickly took something out of her bag and disappeared in the bushes, together they sat there, waiting with tightness.

With a hopeful gaze on their faces they looked towards the gate, this was one of the entrances of the town. The thing that Lillie had taken out of her bag was a camera. She held the camera hopefully before her right eye. When the gate opened, Lillie made immediately a picture. Only it wasn't the one they had expected. It was Femio, the fool of the village. Full of abomination Lillie wanted to scream, but Pique held just in time her hand before Lillie's mouth. And so they sit there for a little while, silently did they look how Femio passed by. A few minutes later the gate opened again. And there he was, the one they waited for. Piqué and Lillie just couldn't control themselves in time and screamed his name: Fakir!

Startled by their own reaction the two girls looked to Fakir while he walked in their direction. The duck, who stood behind him, had jumped five centimeters in the air when she had heard the voices of Piqué and Lillie and she had to have a rest first. When Fakir stood right before Piqué and Lillie, they stared at him with big eyes.  
"Hey" Said Fakir slightly irritated. What did those girls want, he had had really enough of this, he just wanted to go on with his shopping!

Giggling they ran away. Fakir walked to Ahiru who still wasn't obtained from the shock. Fakir knelt before her and gazed at her with great apprehension. Ahiru was old for a duck after all. He took her carefully in his arms and walked into the town. Ahiru leaned calmly against Fakirs chest, she trusted him completely.

A few days later Ahiru came down with a cold, in spite of the fact that it was only a cold, it was for a duck as old as Ahiru quite dangerous. It took not long for the whole town to know what had happened to the old duck. Every day Fakir got the same comments, like: "How is the duck? Is it getting any better?" But also comments where it looked like Ahiru had already passed away: Aaw, it was such an adorable ducky," or: "Yeah, all the things pass away some day." Fakir thought it was bad enough that Ahiru got a cold. He didn't need all the mercy. He just wanted Ahiru to be healthy again.

When Fakir came home from shopping, Ahiru lay not in her little bed anymore. Startled he dropped the bag with food on the floor.

"Ahiru!" Fakir walked further, into the room.

"Quack" Came softly out of the kitchen, quickly Fakir followed her weak voice. There, in the kitchen, near another bag with food sat Ahiru. She gazed at him cheerfully with her weak, sick eyes.

Fakir said 'no' by shaking his head. "Moron, you have to stay in bed." He took her up and set her a bit rudely upon her pillow.

"Quack" Said Ahiru resentfully. Fakir just ignored her and picked up the food off the floor.

The doorbell rang. Fakir walked angry to the door and opened it with extraction.

"What?!" He shouted in the faces of Piqué and Lillie who stood at the door. Startled from Fakir's reaction they walked backwards. Fakir understood that he had been too hard on them. He apologized to them and let them into his house. The two girls did not expect this and stared at him with very big eyes while they took a seat in the living room. Ahiru was very tired from her little adventure and she couldn't just stand up. Fakir went to her bed, took her up and set her carefully on his knee. Slowly the little duck closed her eyes and fell asleep like a rose, closely to Fakir. Fakir's eyes began to prick. Piqué's and Lillie's eyes also began to prick and soon they started to cry.

Especially Lillie, from who you really didn't expected, because she was the hardest of the two. She used to really like drama and sadness. Fakir was the only one who wasn't crying, although he had to try hard not to.

That night, he had a very scary nightmare, it was so real that the tears flowed all over his cheeks. In the dream he took up the weak duck with shaking hands and before he knew it, she was gone. He fell down on his knees with his face buried in his empty hands.

Shaking he opened his eyes. He didn't hesitate for a moment and went straight to Ahiru's little bed. Slowly he took her up and looked at her, weakly she opened her eyes. She laughed at him and then closed her eyes again. This time forever.

"**Ahiru!**"

**AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the bad grammar, so I have decided to rewrite it again for the second time. Please don't panic, all the chapters will be back!**


	2. Ahiru

Ahiru

Out off the mist appeared a shape. It was a young man, who walked into the lake. He took a thing from under his mantle and lay it down into the water on a tiny raft. Slowly drifted Ahiru away to the middle of the lake. Just like in his dream, Fakir fell down on his knees and whispered her name. Images of the past passed right before his eyes: A cheerful girl with red hair who had changed him into the man who he was now and was changed herself in her old self (a duck) for the sake of the prince.

"Ahiru!" Resounded his voice all over the lake. Whereupon a red light appeared, right at the place where the duck had been floating. The little raft turned over and the little body of the duck fell into the water. Right before Fakir's stunned eyes changed the duck slowly into a girl with long red hair. Her dress was as blue as the water, it looked like it was made of water. Light as a feather she walked on the water to Fakir. She smiled at him and her blue eyes beamed.  
"Fakir" She said, when she stood right in front of him.

"I've missed your voice so much" Fakir said with a soft voice. Ahiru got tears in her eyes and she flew into Fakir's arms. Fakir let her hug him and so they stood a couple of minutes there, at the edge of the lake. Only the whispers of the wind were to be heard, in the night of silence.

There in the shadows of the trees, someone had seen everything. He disappeared again in the shadows unnoticed.  
Behind Ahiru was suddenly a loud sound of drums. Ahiru was shocked and fell backwards into the water. She pulled Fakir with her and together they lay in the water. Chuckling, they looked at the little puppet girl that had made the noise. It was Uzura, who looked at them with her big stunned eyes.  
"What are you two doing-zura?" She asked. Fakir and Ahiru stood up and stared at her.  
"What are you doing here, Uzura?" Asked Ahiru at her turn.

"Did you not return to Drosselmayer, when the story ended?" Fell Fakir in.  
"Uzura was allowed by Drosselmayer to stay here again-zura!" she replied cheerful.

"O no. Sighed Fakir. Drosselmayer!" He shouted all over the lake. Suddenly everything went dark and there stood an old man.  
"What can I do for you, mister Fakir?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
"Why did you bring Uzura back to us? Asked Fakir angry. "You're not writing a story about our village again, aren't you?"

Drosselmayer shook his head and said: "No, no, I've decided to let you create your own story, and I watch it. That's more fun than I thought, now I don't know the end. Now Uzura." He continued. "Wanted to come back, herself and I don't need her when I don't want to control a story." Fakir didn't seem to be very restful with this answer, but said nothing more and Drosselmayer turned his back at them. "Wait, mister Drosselmayer!" Said Ahiru and she did one step forward. "Did you bring me back to be a human again?" She asked hesitatingly. Drosselmayer turned to Ahiru. "Yes, that was my last input on this story, the rest is yours." He turned his back at them again.

"But why?" Was Ahiru last question, but Drosselmayer had already disappeared. Fakir smiled. "It seems that he prefers to keep things for himself, Ahiru. Let's go home. Are you coming with us, Uzura? Tomorrow, we'll see what to do with you."

"Okay" Said Ahiru and she followed him cheerfully with Uzura at her side.


	3. The new rumour

The new rumor

Ahiru was just so glad that she was a girl again, that she gave Fakir a big hug after everything he did for her.

But sometimes, she simply forgot the fact that she wasn't a duck, and told Fakir whole stories in ducks language, like right about now:

"Quack, quack, quack, **Quack**! Quack, quack."

"Ahiru…" Said Fakir with a sigh. He sat on the bank in front of her.

"Quack? Oh, sorry" Said Ahiru, who decided to keep her mouth shot from now on.

Fakir and Ahiru had decided to house Uzura with Charon (Fakir's foster father), he made her after all. It had been one day since Ahiru's transformation and she wanted to do her part of the housework. She stood up and said: " Do you think it's good if I go shopping for dinner?"

Fakir stood up as well and approached her, Ahiru was a bit stunned by this reaction.  
"I'm going with you, I need to buy some writing supplies."Said Fakir without facing her. Again was Ahiru so glad that she gave Fakir a big hug.

Together they walked to the village.

First of all they went to the bookstore, to buy some writing supplies for Fakir. Ahiru walked curiously through the shop and stood still by a bookcase. One of the shop walked up to her to her, she recognized him immediately: It was Author. She felled a little bit uncomfortable. He hadn't been very nice to her when he helped Fakir with writing stories. She knew all the memories of all the villagers had been erased, but still. Author had been the only one who figured out the fact that they all exist inside a story back then. Would he know the fact that I wasn't here all the time as girl but as a duck? Ahiru thought. " Can I help you?" Author asked.

"Well, uh…" Before Ahiru could answer, Fakir came between then, probably he knew what worried her.

"Yes you can, I would like to buy these. He showed Author a feather, a write book and ink.

Author looked from Ahiru to Fakir and back again, then he asked Fakir curiously and a bit tormentor: "And who might your girlfriend be?"

It was quiet for a moment. Ahiru's face turned into flaming red and she balanced on her feet while Fakir was apparent anxious. : "Alright, I get the picture." Said Author with a big smile on his face. "I'll leave you two alone, give me these, I'll square them up for you."

They left the shop. At the market, there were also curious people with the same question as Author. By the time they had finished all their shopping Fakir was so anxious that he, with the acquittal at the last shop, he nearly threw supplies at the seller. He paid and walked away. Ahiru apologized to the stunned seller, who gave her the shopping bag. Then she ran after Fakir.

"Fakir, could I better stay home next time you go on shopping?" Asked Ahiru forlorn.

"Moron, it isn't your fault." Replied Fakir. A group of people attracted their attention. They stood around a man, who was standing on a box. When Ahiru and Fakir looked closer, they recognized Femio. He told the villagers a story about a writer, who buried his duck and then wished a girl, who then appeared out the water.

"And out of the waters there appeared a beautiful mademoiselle. She walked over the water towards the writer. They instantly fell in love with each other and the maiden flew into the writers arms." That last sentence made that Ahiru just want to disappear. They walked farther but Femio, who had finished his dramatic story, saw them. He jumped from his box and shouted at them, while he performed a most dramatic pose: "Halt!" He cried out. Ahiru and Fakir turned slowly in his direction. He shouted at the stunned villagers: "That's the maiden who appeared out of the water!" He pointed with his finger at Ahiru. "She's with the writer, have you ever seen her before?!" The villagers looked at each other and there sounded a few whispers. Fakir had just lost his patience. He did one step forward and asked the villagers:"Do I look like a man who would wish a girl to you? And since when do you believe what he says?"There sounded whispers once again among the villagers. Femio didn't know what to say for a moment, but then he oriented to Ahiru.

"You."He said with his usual theatre voice."My long lost mademoiselle." He walked to Ahiru and took her hand, she froze.

Fakir had the feeling he had missed something. "Do you know each other?" He asked Stunned with a very unusual look on his face.

"Yes." Replied Femio dramatically. "We met each other at the Ballet school. But I lost sight of her. And now I lose her to a writer!" He fell to his knees and threw his arms hopelessly into the sky. Ahiru took her hand back and shouted: "That's not true!" Femio was stunned by her words and stood still in his pose on his knees. "I've never been your mademoiselle and I have nothing with Fakir either!"

"Yes." Agreed Fakir. "She's just a old friend of mine who arrived last night.

"Yeah, and as a good friend of Fakir, I do not like the way you all talk about him. He has lost his duck recently!" Shouted Ahiru to the villagers, but Fakir pull her on her arm back to him. "It's enough now, we're going, Ahiru" Fakir pulled her on her arm with him, away from the curious villagers. Behind him, Fakir could still hear the whispers from the people, some people spoke about him, some about Femio. "Not very friendly, as always" And "Typical Femio to talk about such nonsense." When Fakir and Ahiru were far enough from the crowd, Fakir asked: "Why did you do such a useless thing?"

"But…"Muttered Ahiru. "They told bad, things about you."

"It doesn't bother me."

"I thought you would be a little bit more thankful." Said Ahiru upset. There followed a silently moment, that was broken by Fakir. " "Thank you" He said without even looking at her. After he had said that, Ahiru grasped Fakir's arm and held him close to her. "Hmm, I have missed these talks with you so badly." She said with a big smile. Fakir was completely stunned by her reaction and didn't know how to react.  
"C – cut it out! He stammered and pulled his arm out her grasp, his face a bit red. "Since when are you so grateful for everything I say or do?" Ahiru looked at him, not exactly understanding what he meant, and said cheerful:

"Like I said, I'm just happy that I can talk to you as a girl again!" Fakir said nothing. The whole way home he still said nothing, while Ahiru kept on talking.

**AN: So, This was really bad, I'm glad I do it all over again! So sorry, This was really bad!**


	4. The fire festival

The Fire festival

A few days later Fakir sat absorbed in thoughts at his writing desk, when Ahiru came storming in. "There is a new fire festival coming!" She shouted brightly. She waved with a poster with the title fire festival upon it.

"So?" Murmured Fakir uninterested. Ahiru walked up to Fakir's desk and slammed her hands on it. This startled Fakir and he looked surprised at her.

"All those years I was a duck, I was unable to go to the fire festival and." And back than I didn't have a dance partner either." She added and a blush appeared upon her cheeks. Fakir remained silent and wrote some more, with head bent over his work.

"Please, Fakir." She begged. I want to go to the fire festival for once."

Fakir lay down his pen. "When is that fire festival?"He asked. "Upcoming Sunday." Replied Ahiru hopefully.

"I have to hand in my new book on Monday and I haven't finished it yet. I'm going to be writing that whole Sunday, but…" He continued after he saw Ahiru's sad face: "I can try to work harder, so I can finish it, before the festival ends."

"Do you mean that?!" Shouted Ahiru and jumped up and down.

"Thank you." She said softly when she calmed down and she gave him a kiss on his right cheek. Before Fakir could react, she'd already ran out of the room.

That Sunday Fakir wrote more and more as fast as he could, just like he had promised. So, Ahiru made breakfast for him and lunch (nothing special, she couldn't cook after all) and she even tried to clean the house a bit. When she was cleaning the room where Fakir was writing, she couldn't help to peep at him. It was so sweet of him to work so hard, so that he could finish it in time, before the fire festival. That he only does that for me. She thought and she slightly blushed.

Ahiru had noted that Fakir looked a little absent at his paper. He was leaning on his arm and held his head a bit slanted, so his hand touched his right cheek, precisely where Ahiru had kissed him yesterday. She thought this position of him was so cute, that she wanted to kiss him once more. On his left cheek or maybe … on his lips…

"Quack! She shouted out loud, startled by her own thoughts. Fakir look at her surprised.

"H-ha-ha." She laughed stupidly and made then her way out of the house, through the backdoor, into the garden.

"W- what was that." Did she ask herself out loud. "W-why did I want to kiss Fakir? She never had that thought back then when she liked Mytho. C-can it be that I've fallen in love with Fakir?" She was completely lost now, since when did she feel this way about him than? She thought

That evening she went to the fire festival, Fakir was still writing his book.

At the square, at the great fire, she met Piqué and Lillie. Ahiru was glad that they remembered her again, they didn't remember her disappearing anymore though.

"Have you come here alone?" Asked Piqué.

"Of course, she came here alone."Said Lillie full of joy. "She is doomed to dance here without a pas de daux partner, of course she has us to accompany her and support her, but inside she still suffers terribly from the shortage of real love, how lovely tragic."

"Whatever, I am glad you came, Ahiru. We can dance with each other, if you want." Said Piqué.

In the meantime, Fakir had finished his book. He stood up and went to his room to dress himself into appropriate clothing. When he was ready to go, he looked into the mirror and saw himself in old fashioned knight's clothing. He sighed. "Why am I doing this?" His hand went slowly to the place on his right cheek where Ahiru had kissed him. I just can't disappoint her, can I? He thought en he went to the square.

Ahiru turned just into his direction, when Fakir arrived. While she was dancing she greeted him. "Hey Fakir, I'm so glad you came!" Fakir had a strange feeling inside. It was like he come to realize for the first time that Ahiru had changed. She wasn't the little clumsy girl he once had met anymore or the helpless little duck. And still she was the same girl, who wanted four years later as a grown up, young woman to dance with him. Fakir had a very uncomfortable feeling and he cleared his throat. "Ahum, hey." It sound absolutely stupid, but Fakir had just lost his dismissive self. Ahiru stopped with her dance.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I actually have a dance partner: Fakir." Said Ahiru cheerfully two her friends.

"Whaaaaaaaat! How can you forget to tell such a thing!" Was Pique's reaction.

"Oh well, now you know, shall we dance, Fakir?" Asked Ahiru and took his arm. Fakir smiled uncomfortable. What is wrong with me? He asked himself. I danced with her before.

They were just started to dance when a stranger appeared. He was wearing a long black cloak, he had white hair and blue eyes. He did remind Fakir of Drosselmayer and a cold shiver when he began to talk. "May I borrow your lady for a moment?"

Before Fakir could say something, he pulled Ahiru away from him and forced her to dance with him. The music stopped, so that the musicians could pick up at their next song. Fakir walked away from the dance floor with a horrible feeling in his stomach. The musicians started to play again and Ahiru and the stranger began their dance. It was a long dance. Every time their faces came close to each other, Faker began to feel extremely angry. Who is this guy anyway. He thought. Who does he think he is to treat Ahiru like that. It was true that Ahiru's mood was not very happy, you could see it on her face.

When the music stopped again Fakir took his chance and he walked quickly over to them.

"May I have my lady back?" He asked a bit confrontational. Ahiru took his hand with a cheerful face and he pulled he softly close to him. The stranger give him a unfriendly look.

"You let her not easily go, we respect that." Said he silently to Fakir before he walked away.

Fakir and Ahiru began their dance. "You shouldn't be so easy on that kind of guys." Fakir said to Ahiru. I don't trust him."

Ahiru smiled nicely to him. "Don't worry." She said to him. "I prefer to dance with you much more."

Fakir was very glad she said that but he just couldn't let her know that. "Idiot". He called her with a deep red face.

It was so nice to dance with her. Fakir thought. Now he thought of it, she was less clumsy than she always had been when she danced. It was almost like the way Princess Tutu danced.

"You dance beautifully, Ahiru." He said softly in her ear. When he said that she became clumsy again and almost fell, but Fakir took her by her waist and they continue their dance.

"T-thank you." Ahiru stammered. But it's only because your good supports." Her head was red and Fakir was actually happy to see that. "Moron, you must give yourself a complement once in a while." He said. "Your dance is really great."

The dance was over and they just planned to go home when a familiar voice was calling their names.

Mrs. Retsel and her husband Hans walked into their direction. "Hey Ahiru, it's been a while." Mrs. Retsel said.

"Yeah." Ahiru replied. "How are you doing?"

"I 'm doing fine, thank you." Retsel smiled. "I suppose you know Hans." Hans did one step towards Ahiru and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Nice to meet you too, mister Hans." Said Ahiru politely.

"Your dance was very beautiful." Said Hans Friendly.

"Yes." Agreed Retsel. "I must say, that was not one of the first things I expected to see. The two of you dancing together, I mean."

"Where do you live, Retsel?" Asked Fakir suddenly. He wanted to go to a different subject.

Retsel who had not expected such question, answered: "Oh, we're live in the town next to yours, so it was no big deal to come here."

"Retsel wanted to go to the festival, because it was a great chance for her to meet you two again" Explained Hans.

"Hihi, that's true but I was not quite sure if I could meet you, Ahiru." She said with a great smile to Ahiru.

"What kind of job do you do actually, Hans?" Asked Fakir interested.

"I'm a painter." Answered Hans.

Oh, do you draw Mrs. Retsel sometimes?" Asked Ahiru curiously. Retsel giggled. "Well, just once, he said that I just can't stand still. "Hey!" She turned at Ahiru. How about Hans draws a painting of you, Ahiru? What do you think?"

"I don't think I'm a great model." Said Ahiru a bit shy.

"Oh come on!"Begged Retsel. Hans would love it to draw a painting of you. Right Hans?" She turned to her husband and he nodded.

"Sure" He said.

" You have become a beautiful young woman, Ahiru." Went Retsel on. "I'm sure it will be no waste, don't you agree Fakir?" Asked she suddenly and Fakir startled. "Eh, yeah, sure." He didn't know exactly how to answer such a question. Of course it wouldn't be a waste, but because some unknown reason, did he not want them to know what he was thinking.

"Would you like to be my model then, Ahiru?" Asked Hans and Ahiru agreed.

"Great." said Retsel. "We're staying at the wind mole. You can come if you want, we're staying there one week."

"Alright then, if you don't mind we were just planning to go home." Said Fakir suddenly but friendly.

"Alright, good night then." Replied Retsel and they parted ways.

When Fakir and Ahiru walked away from the square, a little man came to them. It was the choir master. "The dance from you two was just beautiful, that's why I want you two to have this." He took a golden apple out of his bag and gave it to Ahiru.

"T-thank you." Ahiru stammered shyly.

"Thank you." Said Fakir too, a little uncomfortable. He was so glad that Ahiru was human again, this prize was not needed to realize that.

They walked silently home. Fakir just hoping that Ahiru was just as happy as he was.


	5. The adoption

The adoption

Ahiru just sat on the bench when Fakir went to sit down next to her. "Charon just called." Began Fakir seriously. "He asked us to adopt Uzura."

Ahiru give him a surprised look. "Why?"She asked.

"Well, he said he's getting to old to take care of Uzura." Replied Fakir with a sigh.

"Why does Charon ask us, we haven't got any experience with raising children, do we?"

"Uzura did choose us, she really enjoys it to be with us." He looked worried and asked: "Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course, why not?" Ahiru said cheerfully. The idea of taking Uzura in as their child excited her.

"It's only that when I'm working, you have to deal with Uzura alone." Replied Fakir. "As you just said; We've no experience with raising children. On top of that, you just got human again!"

Ahiru smiled nicely to him. The fact that he was worried so much about her, made her feel happy. "Don't worry." She said. "Uzura is my friend and I'll do my best for her."

It was decided; Uzura would be adopted by Fakir and Ahiru. Charon made the adoption papers ready and brought Uzura to Fakir and Ahiru's house.

Before Fakir opened the door to let Charon and Uzura in, he looked once again worried. "Is this really okay Ahiru?" Did he ask again. "I'll will help you whenever I can and I'll cook so you don't have to do that."

"You're too sweet Fakir." Smiled Ahiru. "It will be fine."

Fakir took a breath and opened the door. "Good day-zura!" Cried Uzura and she walked into the house. Charon was getting very old and needed a walking-stick to walk. Ahiru helped him getting into the house and they all sat down on the table. "I hope you two know the responsibility of taking care of a child." Asked Charon worried.

"Of course." Replied Fakir. "We already talked about that, but we would like to try it for the sake of Uzura."

"Well then, would you be nice to Ahiru and Fakir?" Asked Charon to Uzura. Uzura nodded Happily. "Sure-zura!"

Ahiru walked Charon home. When she came back Fakir sat to write at the table with Uzura on his knees, so she could see what he was writing. It was just so adorable, that Ahiru did not wish to disturb them. She went silently in the room, took a shopping bag and what money and left the house.

On the way to the market, were her thoughts by the scene she just had seen. Maybe we can become a proper family sooner than I expected. She thought happily. She did not notice however where she was going and she bombed into someone. "S-sorry." She said. She looked up to see who it might be and froze.

It was the stranger from the fire festival. He looked strangely at her and Ahiru wanted to run away, but the stranger took her by her arm. "Nice to see you again, my beauty." He said. "A cold shiver went down her spine. What was it with that creep, that did her freak out like this.

"We hope that worthless knight did not make you suffer. You would be better off with us." He pulled her very close to him. Ahiru stared into his cold eyes.

"W-what do you mean by us?" Did Ahiru ask terrified. "And, hey!: Her fear became suddenly furious anger. "Who do you call worthless! Fakir is the best and nicest person I know and he is a hundred times better than you ever will be!" Her strength in her arm came back, she pushed him away and she ran off, as hard as she could.

Ahiru shut the door behind her. She was save, the fear was back and she was in a kind of shock. She let the empty shopping bag fell on the ground. Fakir and Uzura came to her aid and Fakir looked into her eyes. "What happened? You look terrified." He said softly.

"T-t-that stranger came to me a-and I-I couldn't escape."Ahiru stammered with her eyes wide open.

"What! What did he do?" Asked Fakir and he sounded furious.

"H-he said that I would be better off with him and he insulted you. Then I became furious and ran away. I said that you were a hundred times better then he was."

"Moron, you shouldn't lie like that to someone who's not worth it." Said Fakir, but there was a smile on his lips and his face was a bit red.

"But it was the truth!" Cried Ahiru in a high pinched voice.

Fakir did not listen, he walked to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea. "Sit down and drink, It will make you feel better."

When they all sit down on the table Uzura asked: "What did he exactly want from you-zura?"

"He said that he hoped I was not suffering, than he said that I would be better off with him and…." She stopped for a while.

"Then what-zura?"

He tried to … kiss me" After had Ahiru said that, a bang on the table sounded when Fakir hit it with his fist.

"Enough." He said. "You'll never go shopping alone ever again, you got that?" Without saying anything else he left the room.

"I'm sorry-zura." Said Uzura softly and her voice sounded really guilty.

"Why do you apologize, Uzura?" Ahiru asked.

"Because I asked to much-zura."

" Don't worry, it's not your fault. Replied Ahiru. I just don't get what was suddenly getting into Fakir."

"Oh, he is just jealous." Said a cheerful, familiar voice from behind. Lillie stood behind them and Pique stood next to her.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have knocked and the door was unlocked." Said Pique.

"How do you mean jealous?" asked Ahiru.

"You know." Said Lillie. "It's the feeling that everyone has when they realize that someone else is in love with the same person."

"In love?" Ahiru's head became red.

"Did you not notice?"Asked Pique."Everyone did when that stranger asked you to dance with him."

"Not him!" Cried Ahiru. "I know now. I mean Fakir!"

"I see it all happen." Said Lillie dreamy. "Fakir in battle with the stranger, fighting for love that will not succeed anyway. Oh, how wonderful."

Fakir sat in his room. He tried to write but there came nothing out of his pen. Why can't I calm down? He thought. Why am I so angry at that stranger that I want to hit him in his face?!


	6. Unexpected visitors

Unexpected visitors

Before Ahiru went to Ms Retsel, Fakir had a talk with her, he sounded very worried.

"Please Ahiru." Said he. "Go directly back to our house if you see that creep again. I-I'll try to protect you" He emphasized the word 'try'. Ahiru became warm inside and give him her sweetest smile.

"Thank you Fakir, I know you can protect me, so why the gloomy face?" She turned her back to him, so he couldn't see her red face. You are really the sweetest, Fakir." She said softly before she closed the door behind her.

Fakirs words haunted Ahiru's thoughts. He said 'our house'. She thought. Maybe he doesn't want me to search for my own house! Ahiru thought back to the time when he had said that a few times, not to her personally, but in front of her to Pique and Lillie. I wonder what it is he thinks of me, he was pretty angry when I told him and Uzura that that creep wanted to kiss me. Ahiru began to walk slowly. Actually, I want him to be jealous. I wish I could ask someone's advice, but from who?

Someone knocked on the door. Fakir looked up from is story. Uzura stood up. She wanted to open the door but she couldn't reach the door handle.

"Let me do that for you" Said Fakir and walked in a haste to door the door. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. Rue and Mytho stood smiling in front of him. They were clothed in normal cloths and next to Rue stood a pram which she held with one hand. "Hey Fakir may we come in." Myhto asked his stunned friend.

"Of course." Said Fakir, still stunned and he stepped aside to let the couple pass.

"Whoooooh!" Uzura looked with big eyes at the pram. Rue had parked the pram at the table and crouched down in front of the surprised Uzura.

"Hello Uzura, nice to see you here too." She said nicely, it looked like she had become accustomed with the little cheerful poppet.

"Why are you here, is something wrong?" Asked Fakir while he cleaned up the table. He thought of Drosselmayer who could have done something with reality. But to his relief shook Mytho his head.

"There is nothing wrong, we have decided on our own to come here." "And why is that?" Wanted Fakir to know.

"Simple." Began Rue and went to sit down at the table. "We have decided to live here from now on, because we both missed you, Ahiru and this town. And secondly." She looked at the pram. "We thought that it would be better for Myre to grow up here." Rue walked to the pram and took the little girl into her arms. Myre had tiny white curls and looked with stunned brown eyes into the room. Fakir didn't know what to say, he felt uncomfortable when Myre turned her little head in his direction and made a few cheerful sounds.

"She likes you Fakir." Smiled Mytho.

"May I look too-zura?"Asked Uzura and she pulled on Fakirs leg.

"Of course" He replied and gave the little poppet a lift.

"Where is Ahiru exactly?"Asked Mytho.

"She is at the water mole, to visit Mrs. Retsel. She is human again, thanks to Drosselmayer."

"Mister Hans wanted to make a painting of her-zura!" Said Uzura.

"Don't worry." Said Fakir as answer to their worried faces. "Drosselmayer said that he wanted to watch only and he will not do anything. He said he wanted to see how we finish this story ourselves."

"I'm so happy for Ahiru!" Cried Rue happily, she lay Myre back into her pram en went back to her seat. Fakir let Uzura down and walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

Rue talked on cheerfully. There was no Kreahe or bossy schoolgirl to recognize in her. "I wonder if I'm going to recognize Ahiru." She said. "She's become older too, after all. Say, Fakir!" She walked to the kitchen. "Has Ahiru become pretty?"

Fakir startled en felt his heart skip a beat. " Idiot! How should I know?" He said indifferently.

Rue was offended by this and shouted. "Don't call me an idiot, I'm not Ahiru!" She took a deep breath and reached out her hand to him. Fakir gave her a surprised gaze.

Rue laughed. "You're kind of cute when you look like that". She giggled.

"Rue!" Cried Mytho startled and put his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Easy Mytho." Tried Rue to calm her husband down. "I didn't mean it like that." Mytho's head disappeared behind the corner again. "What I'm trying to say is." Went Rue on. "I want you and I to start over again, we haven't been very nice to each other in the past." Fakir Smiled at he and shook her hand.

Mister Hans opened the door and Ahiru entered the little live room. "Come in."He said. "You came on the right time, I just wanted to make a painting." Ahiru sat down at the table in the centre of the room. "Where is Mrs. Retsel?" Ahiru Asked, looking around.

"She went shopping, I don't aspect her to be back soon."Replied mister Hans. Ahiru was actually not very happy with this answer, she preferred to be with Mrs. Retsel alone instead. Mister Hans looked to her like a nice man, but she just wanted to ask Mrs. Retsel for some advice about Fakir. It seemed that mister Hans had seen her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, you can always come back so you can talk to Retsel." Ahiru nodded. "I will do that, but I will stay for the painting. She replied cheerfully. Where do you want me to stand?"

"There, right in front of the canvas. I prepared a seat for you." Replied Mister Hans. "You can call me Hans, by the way."

"Okay." Ahiru sat very nervously down on her seat. She was dressed in the same dress she wore at the fire festival and she grasped the folds firmly.

"Keep still, right as you're sitting now, please."Instructed Hans her. "It doesn't matter that you're shy, the way I can draw you as you really are."

"O-okay". Stammered Ahiru softly and she looked at the back of the canvas and smiled shyly.

Hans began to paint.

"Is everything going well?" Asked Hans, when they're were waiting until the painting had dried.

Ahiru looked up. "Eh, yes!" She answered absently. "Where do you live at the moment, according to Retsel you did not live in town."

Ahiru's head became red. "Eh, I-I live with Fakir, but I still have to seek my own house." She Stammered.

"I see, but why do you have to seek a home for yourself?"Asked Hans surprised.

"That's what Fakir says." Said Ahiru sadly, tears stood in her eyes. Why where these tears in her eyes, why did she got so sad when Fakir said such things to her? She and Fakir were never a couple, or something like that. But deep inside she realized, she wanted them to be one.

"I don't think he means that."Said Hans thoughtfully. "When does he say such things? Does he say it to you face to face?"

"No." Replied Ahiru slowly. "Actually, he never said it to me. When other people are around, he says to them that my presence is only temporarily."Ahiru began to feel a little better, now that she thought about it that way.

"Retsel told me that Fakir can be very stubborn."Said Hans. "If you ask me, I would say that Fakir is a little ashamed and that's why he say such things in front of other people."

"But why does he feel ashamed then?" Ahiru asked surprised. She was a duck after all and that kind of problem didn't she get at all.

"That's easy." Began Hans and he smiled. "Because of the same reason you became red when you said you lived with him." When Hans saw Ahiru's confused face, he continued: "Maybe you should better ask him yourself whether you have to leave or not." Ahiru nodded and stood up. "Thank you very much, for your kindness and for the painting, Hans." She touched the painting carefully, it was dry. Together with Hans she wrapped it in paper so it could not get spoiled by rain or mud, then she said goodbye to Hans and left the house.

Ahiru knocked and the door got opened by someone she hadn't expect. "Rue!" Cried Ahiru surprised. She couldn't believe it, Rue was really here, but how?

"Hey Ahiru, it has really been a long time." Smiled the young woman and she let Ahiru come in. at the table sat Mytho. He greeted her and to Ahiru's relieve, she felt nothing accept happiness when she saw her former love again.

"Welcome home Ahiru, do you want some tea too?" Said Fakir and looked at her with a very friendly look.

"Y-yes, p-please." Stammered Ahiru her heart was raising wildly. He let me know, he wants me to think this place is my home, why does he say that I have to leave, then? Ahiru wondered.

"Fakir told us you went to pose for a painting, at Mrs. Retsel's."Said Mytho. "Can we see it?"

"Of course!" Replied Ahiru, she placed the painting on the table against a few cups. She began to unpack the painting. Before Rue went to look at the portrait, she walked to the pram.

"This is Myre, Ahiru." She said when she took the little girl in her arms. Ahiru went to Rue.

"How cute." She cried cheerfully. "She looks like Mytho!"

Myre laughed and made the same sounds, she had made when Fakir stood near her.

"Isn't she cute-zura?" Uzura went to stand by the pram again. "They're going to live here-zura!"

"Really?"Asked Ahiru full of surprise. Rue nodded. Nothing could make Ahiru happier. "In that case, I wouldn't mind to look after Myre, sometimes. I don't think Uzura will have problems with that."

"Not at all-zura!" Replied Uzura happily.

"Hold on a moment, Ahiru!" Interrupted Fakir startled. Ahiru did not understand him.

"Don't you think it's nice to look after Myre sometimes?"She asked. Uzura did not understand Fakir either and looked surprised at him. "That's not what I meant." Replied Fakir in his usually way of speaking. "It's only the fact that I've promised you I should help you with Uzura's education, but not with taking care of a baby too. Uzura is old enough to amuse herself but Myre isn't. think about it, you're just human again."

"I do and besides, it's only a few times!" Replied Ahiru pissed.

"Hold on a sec." Interrupted Rue. "Did we miss something? What do you mean by 'Uzura's education'?"

"Didn't Fakir tell you?"Asked Ahiru. "We have adopt Uzura when Charon decided that he was too old to take care of her."

"How long do you two live together then?"Asked Mytho. That was the wrong question, Ahiru felt it.

"Ahiru doesn't have a house of her own yet." Ahiru could hear the comment reverberating inside her head, when it came out of Fakir's mouth. Ahiru had to try her best to stop the tears from flowing over her cheeks. It almost seemed the time stood still, no one said anything. "I'll go write something in my room." Fakir said finally, without even looking at anyone. Myre began to cry and Rue consoled her by whispering to her.

"Don't you want to see the portrait then, Fakir!" Cried Mytho after Fakir, but he was already gone. Mytho turned to Ahiru.

"I'm so sorry, Ahiru for questioning the wrong things." Ahiru shook her head.

"Don't mind it Mytho, it isn't your fault."She said. "Come, Let me show you the painting." She pulled away the least piece of paper and showed them the painting. Rue laughed in her sleeve. "It's beautiful." She said. "Typically you!"

"It is."Agreed Mytho."That man has talent, he has even painted the blushes on your cheeks. Pity for Fakir for not being here."

"Well." Said Rue. "Tomorrow he will see it, for sure." Rue consoled Ahiru and gave her a little hit on her shoulder.

That night Fakir couldn't sleep. He went silently out of his bed and went downstairs. He turned a little light on and looked at Ahiru's portrait, which was standing on the mantelpiece. When he saw the portrait, his face turned red and his heart went wildly inside his chest. On the portrait sat Ahiru, shy, with a big blush on her cute face. Her beautiful ocean-blue eyes were pointed to where he was standing. The painting was so real, Fakir thought it quite pleasant that he could continue to look at this Ahiru, without the real Ahiru knowing it. He sighed deeply. "Why can I not tell you how I feel about you?" Fakir asked in a whisper to the painting. He turned away from the painting, turned off the light and went back to his room.


	7. Hesitating

Hesitating.

"We got to have a plan. If we don't do something quick, that worthless knight will take our goddess away from us." A young man sat down at a long table, with many marionettes around him. The marionettes were hanging quietly on their strings and only nodded.

"Yes, our puppet friends, we shall have a victory with our goddess. Just wait writer, we shall come with a great puppet army." The young man laughed long and evilly, filled with the pleasure of the thoughts of his great plan. He then stood up and walked to a poppet near him.

He stroked the poppet over its head. "Puppets."He spoke. We got to have more puppets, puppets who can fight for us. Grab every puppet you can and bring them to us." With this comment, the puppets were rising up and walked away, with one accord out of the front door of the little house. And so, they left the laughing man behind.

A few months passed by, since Rue and Mytho came to Gold Crown Town, They were now settled in a house, right next to Ahiru, Fakir and Uzura's house. Every midday, when Rue and Ahiru did laundry, they could talk to each other over the hedge. Ahiru was extremely happy with this life. But Fakir, however, began to worry again, increasingly he saw de stranger around Ahiru and he had a baleful feeling. This feeling began to grow stronger when he read in a news paper about an abstraction of marionettes.

It was early in the evening and he was just back from a visit to his editor. The news paper report said that, after the disappearing of the puppets, only the strings were left behind. Fakir decided to speak with Mytho about this, as soon as possible. There was suddenly a sound of drums and Fakir went to the door to let Uzura in.

"I want to go to school too-zura!" She cried when Fakir closed the door behind her.

"What did you just say?" Fakir asked surprised.

"To go to school-zura." She repeated cheerfully.

Ahiru came into the room, she had cleaned up all the bedrooms and she had dirt all over her. "Why do you want that, Uzura?" She asked as much surprised as Fakir was.

Uzura began to play on her drums while she answered. "I met a boy who told me that he was going to school-zura. He said that it was a place where you can learn things and make fun with other children-zura! I want that too-zura!"

"That is not so easy Uzura, at first, we have to find a school and let you be registered there and don't forget we must pay for the school." Told Ahiru Uzura, who had quit her drumming.

"On top of that, Ahiru and I want to discuss the matter first, okay?" Fakir sat down on his knees and stroked the little puppet fatherly over her head. "Okay?" Asked Fakir again and Uzura nodded.

During doing the dishes that evening, the subject came up again between Ahiru and Fakir.

"What do you think Fakir, shall we do it for Uzura? After all, you're the one who owns the money in this household." Began Ahiru.

Fakir was silent for a moment. "I do not mind the money." Replied Fakir thoughtfully. "It's much more the fact that she isn't really human that concerns me. Would she not be unhappy if she knows it the whole day?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ahiru.

Well, at school with children of humankind with a normal household and a normal live, she will know much better that she doesn't have a normal live." Replied Fakir softly. He remembered, the time when he read her a book a few times and that she, on the end of the story, fell asleep against his chest. As a real little daughter falling asleep against the chest of her real father. He didn't want to ruin that little happiness of hers. When the battle with the monster raven was still there and Drosselmayer had control over the town, she hadn't really time to feel at home somewhere.

Ahiru was silent too, it seemed she thought of the same thing. The sadness was all over her face. She had spent a great deal with Uzura and knew better than Fakir how much Uzura enjoyed the family live.

"I think, we should try it." Said Ahiru suddenly and Fakir startled a little, he gave her a surprised gaze. I think Uzura can handle it." Followed Ahiru. If she grows up like a human and gets human friends, she will accept the fact that she isn't human, sooner or later."

Fakir nodded although he wasn't sure yet. "If you're sure about it." He said.

"Great!" Said Ahiru happily. "By the way, Fakir." She continued with a serious face. "Will you teach me how to cook?"

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"I want to be more like a real mother to Uzura." Said Ahiru and she looked Fakir straight into his eyes. Her eyes shining with determination. Fakir began to feel uncomfortable again. "Pretty please?" She begged him. "You have work, read Uzura books and do all the cooking. I am only a big sister in her eyes, I want to be more to her than just that! On top of that, I think you don't have to cook after you worked so hard!"

Fakir was speechless, not only because Ahiru's speech was so housewife like, but also because he didn't know he let her do so little. "Alright, I'll teach you." He replied with a warm smile. Ahiru made a hop to express her joy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Fakir was silent and went frenetic on with drying the plates. "You are really a great father for Uzura." Said Ahiru softly. "I know it, I see it every day, it's like I'm the babysitter, or something like that."

"Don't talk like that!" Cried Fakir, a bit harsher than he meant to. He had had enough of the way Ahiru thought about herself. "In any case." He went on. "Uzura had never seen you as just a babysitter, maybe as a big sister at first! She saw me too as just a big brother at first and maybe still, because I act like I don't want to be her father-"

"Fakir-"

"No, let me finish. I see such things too, you know?" Went he on highly irritated and he rubbed the plates really fast. "Uzura always wants to go shopping with you and during dinner and in the evening she always sits next to you. She adores you very much Ahiru, you belong here, this is also your home. Uzura sees you as her mother, but she never had a mother so it's difficult for her to show it to you."

"But.." Ahiru was still not sure. "But you always tell me that I have to get my own house."

Fakir was shocked by her sad face, he had forgotten he had said that a few times. "Idiot."He mumbled, but that was the wrong answer. Ahiru's beautiful eyes filled themselves with big tears. She turned away from him and shouted with a trembling voice: "Fine than!"

Fakir didn't know what to do. He had said the wrong things again, he didn't want her to go away. Not now and not any other time! He quickly took her hand, so that she couldn't leave. " I'm sorry Ahiru."He whispered. "I only did call you an idiot because after all these years, you still don't understand me." Ahiru looked at him with a confused gaze. "I don't mean such things." He went on. He let go of her hand and looked at the floor. His head was burning and he didn't want Ahiru to see it. "I want to keep my promise, Ahiru."He said. "I want you to stay with me." He was silent, suddenly he looked in Ahiru's eyes again. This time they were warm and thankful. Ahiru had bowed to look in his eyes as he looked at the floor. Fakir knew now for sure his head was as red as a tomato and Ahiru could see that! He looked up quickly and turned around. "What's wrong Fakir?" Ahiru asked, her voice sounded normal again, the tremble was gone.

"N-nothing, shall we go to sleep." Replied Fakir. He passed her quickly and on his way out of the kitchen.

Ahiru was lying in her bed. She thought of what had happened this evening. 'I want you to stay with me', that was what Fakir had said. Ahiru giggled softly. Fakir is so sweet, I can't believe he wants to stay with me! She thought again and again. He is also so handsome when he smiles at me like that. She sighed deeply. Wait, does that mean he thinks of me in the same way I do about him? Ahiru stared at the ceiling. In that case I have to let him know how I think of him. "Alright, I'll do my best!" She cried out in the darkness of her room. I'm going to let Fakir know how much I love him. But how do I do that? She wondered. How do you do such things? Ahiru decided to ask Rue about it and then she fell asleep.

**AN: Oh, I love this chapter! I can't believe people read this with all the horrible grammar errors! I'm afraid there are still there, because I cannot always find them, but I'll do my best!**

**Please review!**


	8. Uzura's happiness

Uzura's happiness

A few weeks had passed. Weeks, that were filled with strangeness. More marionettes went missing and Uzura claimed that her other self (Edel) had warned her in her dreams. The stranger had also appeared and tried to talk with Uzura. Fakir had prevented this every times and began to worry even more. What was it what that creep wanted from Uzura? Ahiru, on her side, tried her best to avoid any contact with the stranger and also tried to keep Uzura away from him.

In the same week, Ahiru and Fakir had succeeded to find a school for Uzura. It was a small school in town and very soon Uzura could start her first day there.

Cheerfully Uzura went to her first school day. Ahiru and Fakir walked together behind her. Ahiru knew what bothered Fakir, it wouldn't be save for her to be without them the whole day. She softly took his arm and smiled encouraging.

"Don't worry Fakir, at the first day is one parent is allowed to stay and Uzura is an independent girl." Ahiru knew he wasn't convinced, but he nodded.

"These events do have some connection with Uzura." Fakir said softly and kept looking forward. She is a doll and on top of that, the best doll that someone with bad meanings could have." Fakir made his hands into fists. "So he tries to draw her attention. Fakir continued. He looked at Ahiru with a serious look. "Although she is independent and very smart for her age, she has still the thoughts of a toddler, and on that age you don't have sense of danger. She is still naïve and would properly go with that creep if he asked her nicely."

Ahiru thought for a moment. "I have it!" She cried. "Uzura is save at school, right? We just have to take care that she doesn't walk alone, to and from school." She looked hopefully at Fakir, waiting for his reaction. He nodded and had, most likely, calmed down. Ahiru let go of his arm. Fakir looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing really."She stammered and quickly she put her hands behind her back. "I-I thought you might wanted me to let go, h-aha-aha!" She looked at Fakir. She saw on his face that she had put herself down as an idiot. Great! Ahiru didn't dare to put her hands away from her back anymore until they reached the school.

The agreements with the administration were done. They had no Idea who was in charge to be Uzura's teacher. They were told to wait on the square of the school. There came a women from about Ahiru's age to them.

"Good morning." She greeted them. "I am going to be Uzura' s teacher from now on. Nice to meet you." She had ginger, curly hair, blue eyes and she was pretty tall. Ahiru knew she recognized her and she tried to remember the young woman's name. Suddenly, she knew. "Hermia! She cried out. "You're Hermia, right? I'm Ahiru, we have known each other at the Gold Crown Town Ballet academy."

Hermia's eyes became huge and she gave Ahiru a big hug. "Pleasant to see you again, Ahiru." She said happily. She now turned to Fakir and shook his hand. "I'm Hermia, please to meet you." She said to him. "Please to meet you too, my name is Fakir." Fakir said friendly at his turn.

At that time, Ahiru realized that Uzura was no longer in front of her and she looked around. She found Uzura behind Fakir, looking at Hermia with a mistrustful gaze.

Fakir turned around and crouched in front of her. "Come on, Uzura." He said friendly. "You have never been shy, go on and greet your teacher." It was no use, Uzura stayed with Fakir.

"But, this is different-zura" Uzura whispered and looked at the ground. Fakir stroked Uzura over her head.

"Miss Hermia isn't scary, she is a good friend of Ahiru. Ahiru will stay here too, so you are not alone."

Uzura nodded and Fakir took her up so she could shake hands with Hermia. Hermia smiled friendly at her. Ahiru, who had looked at the scene, felt really warm inside when she saw how nicely Fakir treated Uzura. He is a far more better parent than I am. She thought sadly.

Fakir stood with Uzura on the square. Hermia wanted to show Ahiru the school and to give her some extra information. Uzura was wondering about the square and Fakir looked at her. He soon lost himself in thoughts. Maybe Ahiru is right and am I a better father for Uzura than I thought. A skeptical smile appeared on his face. Hm, she has changed me more then I realized, then. He thought. Chanced. The skeptical smile became a satisfied one. I'm happy she did. I'm happy that I met her. She has never changed, she is still the optimistic, cheerful, clumsy, low self-assured, sweet, determined, thick-headed duck she always has been. And still she doesn't get my feelings at all. He sighted deeply.

Uzura came to him, together with a dark coloured girl, who was a little bit smaller than Uzura. "Fakir!" Uzura cried happily and stood still right in front of him. "This is Rina-zura."

The little girl nodded happily and made a little bow. "I'm Rina, I'm in the same class as Uzura."

"I see." Said Fakir nicely. "Nice to meet you Rina." Although she looked very different, she and Uzura had a lot in common. They had the same curious gaze in their eyes. "Will you give Uzura a nice first day, Rina?" Fakir asked and Rina nodded.

"Are you going away-zura?" Uzura asked sadly.

"Yes, I've got work to do, but Ahiru stays here with you."

Uzura was not satisfied with this reply. "Why don't you stay here too-zura?"

"You know I just can't do that Uzura, you like to be with Ahiru, right? She is your mother after all, she looks after you the whole day."

"I know that-zura. Suddenly she began to play the drums again and said loudly; "I want you to stay both with me-zuraaaaaaa." She stopped playing and looked at Fakir with a duplicator gaze. Fakir sighed and kneeled down. He looked Uzura seriously into her eyes.

"Listen Uzura." He whispered. Ahiru is afraid that she is not good enough for you as a mother, show her that she got it wrong, okay?"

"I'm sorry-zura. I'll let her know that I think she is a good mammy-zura."

"Are you adopted, Uzura?"Asked Rina suddenly. Uzura was surprised, but nodded. What Fakir surprised the most was the fact that such a little girl knew what that word meant. "Me too." Rina said happily. So that means we both know something other kids don't!"

What is that-zura?" Uzura looked at her new friend with great curiosity. Fakir too wanted to know the answer.

"Our parents are very happy with us. Because, if they weren't, they didn't have us. Fakir was stunned for a moment. He was not sure if that statement was true, every parent makes that choice after all. But Uzura was very happy. "Are you coming too?" Rina walked a few steps in the direction of the school. Uzura followed her after she said goodbye to Fakir.

Rina talked very much and loudly. Fakir could hear every word she was saying.

"Your daddy is less old than my daddy. Uzura must be very happy with her daddy! He is very sweet and handsome."

"Hey wait!" Shouted Fakir startled. "What did you say?" But Rina kept hobbling forward. "Nothing at all, sir!" She quickly replied.

Fakir made a growling sound. "Stupid kid, I'm not handsome at all."

"Haha, yes you are Fakir." Said Ahiru's voice suddenly behind him. Fakir startled and his heartbeat was raising. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"How was the talk between you and Hermia?" Fakir asked when he turned around towards Ahiru. He had succeed in controlling his heartbeat.

"It was fun, but I wanted to say goodbye to you before you would leave." Ahiru beamed, there were no more worries from the last days to find. It was because of that, Fakir noticed just now that not only her eyes were beautiful, Ahiru had become a real beauty! Why didn't he see that earlier? Or did he?

"See you at home, then." Was the only line he could say.

"Alright, and don't forget, you promised me to learn me how to cook." She said cheerfully. Fakir gave her his rare smile, that was only meant for her.

"Of course, see you then." He replied and he went home.

It was almost midday and Ahiru and Hermia were watching while the children were drawing things.

"So, you have finally fond your true love?" Asked Hermia suddenly to Ahiru. Ahiru looked up. "I saw you almost melt when you looked at Fakirs sweet attitude, when he was talking to Uzura."

"Oh, yeah I think, but I haven't told him yet. I mean, how I feel."

"You can always confess through a love letter, if you don't want to give it to him, I can do it for you."

"You don't mean you're still doing that Bottom stuff, do you Hermia?"

"Haha, no, no, but for you I could do it one more time." Smiled Hermia.

"Oh, come to think of it, do you still have something with Lysander?" Asked Ahiru. Hermia looked at the ground with a dreamy gaze and her cheeks were red. "We married last week." She answered softly.

"Congratulations!" Cried Ahiru happily. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, I really hope you find the strength to confess your love to Fakir. Don't you have any idea whether he feels something for you or not? Some clue from the way he acts in your presents?"

Ahiru thought of a few things that had happened between Fakir and herself. "He did tell me that he wanted me to stay with him and he was very concerned about me when we adopted Uzura. He didn't want me to do everything. Ahiru sighed. maybe he does care for me more than he usually does for just a friend. And there is some strange guy who once tried to kiss me and when I told Fakir he got mad all of a sudden and told me that I shouldn't go shopping alone. He wasn't mad at me though. He said he wanted to protect me."

"Well, that's obvious!" Concluded Hermia happily.

"Ahiru! Uzura stood suddenly in front of Ahiru with a great smile on her face. "Look, I've made something-zura!" She gave Ahiru a drawing. Uzura had drawn herself together with Ahiru and Fakir in a field of sunflowers. "That's very good of you Uzura." Said Ahiru amazed.

"You think-zura? My new friend Rina, has told me how to draw flowers-zura." She said happily and walked away. Ahiru looked again at the drawing, Uzura stood between Fakir and Ahiru and held her drumsticks in her hands.

"I think Uzura has already figured out the situation between you and Fakir." Said Hermia absently, while she looked at the playing children.

"Do you really think so?" Ahiru looked at the happy smile upon Uzura's face.

"Yes, but she isn't really aware of that, you get it?" Hermia smiled broadly.

Ahiru nodded. "Maybe." She said slowly.

Fakir had asked Mytho to come over, he had to discuss the situation with him.

"So, you suspect that stranger of the thefts, Fakir?" Asked Mytho. Isn't that a bit too sudden to say?"

"If you saw him Mytho, you would know what I mean." Said Fakir. "He suddenly appeared in a long cape. He hasn't introduced himself, not once and talks only in plural! He is always around our house and tries to draw Uzura's attention."

" You think that he is behind all those puppet disappearances, because he wants to kidnap Uzura." Mytho thought for a moment. It is a logical thought. After all, she is a puppet."

"The only question is: what does he want with those puppets and why does he trouble Ahiru?"

Mytho looked surprised at Fakir "What do you mean, Fakir?"

"It started with the fire festival, he asked her to dance with him and since then, he won't leave her alone."

"What does he do then?"

"I don't know precisely, but Ahiru told me about last time, when she went shopping. He cornered her and said that she would have it better with him than with me. She also told me that he tried to kiss her."

"In mine opinion, that guy has a strange idea how to confess his feelings. I understand that she has a serious problem, but that has nothing to do with you Fakir."

"Yes, it does!" Shouted Fakir suddenly and Mytho startled. Why didn't Mytho get that? "I am the one who protects Ahiru, she lives with me!"

"Why do you protect her Fakir? She can handle things on her own don't you think?" Replied Mytho calmly.

"Yes, maybe she can, but I want to protect her. If you had seen her face when she came back that day."

"Why does she live with you? You know, you can't fool me with that story from before."

"Because I promised her. Answered Fakir softly. When she turned into a duck again, I promised her that I would stay by her side forever."

"You already did that. You stayed with her, her whole duck live."

"You really don't get it at all, Mytho." Sighed Fakir and he walked to the window.

"I do understand Fakir. You want her to stay with you, right? So, why don't you marry her?"

Fakir turned around very quickly to Mytho. "Don't be ridiculous!" he blurred out.

Suddenly they heard some noise and the door went open. Ahiru stood panting in the doorway. "Sorry I forgot Uzura's lunchbox. What's the matter Fakir?" She asked after seeing his face. Fakir felt his face turn deep red and he turned his face to the window again.

"Nothing, I believe there is a lunchbox in the kitchen." He answered as normal as he could. It worked, Ahiru thanked him, went to the kitchen and a few minutes later they heard the front door opening and closing. Fakir stared out of the window and saw Ahiru leave. He didn't want to turn around and look at his friend who already had figured out everything.

"You do love her Fakir, you can't hide it from me, I know." Said Mytho.

Fakir remained silent. He knew Mytho was right. The only thing he wanted now was that his friend would stop to look at him with those eyes of truth.


	9. Cooking lessons

Cooking lessons

Ahiru walked silently with Uzura home. She was really excited about her cooking lessons, she couldn't wait. Cooking together with Fakir. She sighed deeply. That's my chance to tell him about my feelings. She began to feel nervous. But, how do I do that? I have never told someone about that before! Last time I couldn't say it, because I would vanish and now I can't because I'm a big coward! Her cheeks were burning and her forehead was sweaty. I can't belief this actually happening, I mean the first time I met him I hated him so much that I was positive he was the bad guy!

"Ahiru! Uzura tried to draw her attention by pulling on Ahiru's skirt. "I have a question-zura." Ahiru woke up out her thoughts and looked at Uzura with a dazed gaze.

"What is it, Uzura?"

"Can I call you mammy-zura?"

Ahiru was surprised, she didn't expect **that** question.

"Rina calls her parents mammy and daddy too-zura. She is adopted too, they aren't her real parents either-zura. " Uzura explained.

Ahiru was touched. So Uzura does see me as her mother. She thought. Just like Fakir said. I'm so glad! "Of course you can call me mammy, you're my daughter right?"

Uzura nodded happily and began to drum all the way home.

That evening Ahiru stood for the first time in her entire live in front of a cooking pot with hot soup. On the other side of the cooker stood Fakir to cut the vegetables. Ahiru's only job for now was to stir the soup. 'Even you can do that' had Fakir said to her in his usual blunt tone. Hmpf, of course I can do something that simple, it's not that I bring disaster at everything I do. She looked from the corner of her eye at Fakir, he had lost himself in his thoughts again. I hope I get the chance to say something to him. She sighed deeply.

"Ahiru!" Said Fakir suddenly and Ahiru made a little jump. "Ah, y-yes, did I do something wrong?"

"You're stirring too slow." He answered and he went to her. He stood right next to her he lay his hand on hers and together they stirred the soup. Fakirs hand enclosed her entire hand and it felt very warm. Ahiru tried her best to pay attention, so that she would know how to stir, but she got lost it in her own thoughts. Now. She thought. Now is the moment. Her face turned red and her heart pounded wildly. She actually wanted to jump away, she couldn't do it, she didn't dare. She had to stay at his side, otherwise Fakir would start questioning her or worse: he would think she didn't like him at all. Why did it have to be so difficult? Suddenly something else drew her attention: a heartbeat, clearly and really fast. This is not my heartbeat. She thought. I feel my heartbeat pounding really fast, but I can't hear it. She looked at Fakir. He looked a little dazed at the soup. His stirring was quickly though and his ears were red. He was blushing! She thought happily. I've finally succeeded! Or not? No, I must say something now. O no, o no, o no, o no, o no! She thought and closed eyes.

"Ahiru! Cried Fakir startled. Ahiru felt splashes on her face and opened her eyes. From frustration, she had stirred in high speed and the soup was splashing everywhere.

Fakir, who had let go of the spoon, took it again. "Not that quick, idiot." He said, but somehow his voice sounded friendly. Ahiru laughed nervously and went away to get a towel to wipe off her face.

When she was done wiping her face, she saw that Fakir's face had become wet too. This is my chance! She thought and wanted to wipe off his face as well. Although Fakir said that he could do it on his own, he didn't stop her. Ahiru smiled.

"I do it gladly, Fakir. Like I said before, you're doing too much for others, especially for me. I want to do things for you too." By looking at Fakirs' face, she knew that this was a hint that reached him perfectly. They looked each other silently in the eyes for a while. Fakir was clean already but they both denied that fact. In her head, Ahiru was celebrating her success.

"Mommy!" Ahiru and Fakir awoke out their 'moment' and looked at Uzura, who (most likely) was standing there for a while. Is dinner ready yet-zura?" She asked with big, curious eyes.

Ahiru walked to Uzura and took her in her arms and walked with her to the cooking pot. "Look Uzura." She said motherly. The soup is nearly done, we only had a little accident with the stirring."

"It smells good-zura."

Ahiru let Uzura down. "Just wait a little longer, alright?"

"Alright-zura!" Uzura left the room and the sound of her drumming came from behind the door.

"Uzura!" Cried Fakir. "Don't drum, the neighbors can hear you and Myre must be asleep now!"

"I'm sorry-zura!" Sounded from behind the door and the drumming stopped.

Ahiru and Fakir continued with their cooking.

"Hey." Said Fakir softly and Ahiru jumped.

"Yes?"

"Have you finally figured out that Uzura sees you as her mother?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Ahiru cheerfully. She asked me if she could call me 'mammy' when we walked home. I think she really likes it to be part of a family."

"I'm glad to hear that." Said fakir and he seemed relieved.

"Say Fakir." Started Ahiru hesitating. "I think it would be nice if Uzura would call you her daddy. Then we are a real family, you see? Eh Fakir?" She looked surprised at Fakir who had suddenly a painful look upon his face.

"It's nothing." He replied. "I only cut in my finger, that's all."

"Oh no." Ahiru reacted, she brought the cooking pot to the table and went away to get a plaster. "I'm sorry Fakir, this is my fault, because I said weird things." Fakir gave her his sweet smile.

"Moron, those things you said weren't weird, they were only a little bit unexpected."


	10. Nearly captured

Nearly captured

It was a busy day for Fakir again. His deadline was coming up, but he was not sure what to write! Dammed, why can't I come up with an idea? He thought and stood up.

"I'm going away for a walk." He said to Ahiru who gave him a surprised look. "Maybe I can get some inspiration."

It was a peaceful Sunday and there hardly was anyone around. Fakir strolled through the streets. In his thoughts was nothing what could help him to come up with a story. At the end of the street there was a play garden. Fakir walked to it and looked absently at the playing children. He thought of Uzura. She acted more and more like a three-year-old lately. Was that because she had now a friend of that age, or was that because she couldn't be like that before she lived with Ahiru and me? He wondered. Did she want a child-live like everyone else all along? Yesterday she had asked him if she could call him her daddy and he was sorry for his rude reaction, he just didn't know what to say. He hadn't say no, but not yes either. Suddenly he thought of something: I will write a story for Uzura. I can write it again and publish the copy. It was a perfect plan, he could read that for Uzura to make it up to her and he had now a story to write. But what kind of story will it be? He couldn't ask Uzura, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. He decided to think about it at home and not to worry too much.

At home he sat at the table again, he thought and thought. Ahiru went to sat down right in front of him. That was no help at all, her beautiful, worried eyes drew too much of his attention. "How can I help you Fakir, please tell me." She kept on asking.

"I'm afraid you can't help me." Fakir replied without looking at her face.

"What is it, tell me Fakir." She bowed over the table and looked at him with a stubborn face. Fakir looked around, Uzura was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to write a story for Uzura, but I don't know what kind of story it has to be." Ahiru stared for a minute at him and blinked a few times with her eyes. Then a huge smile appeared.

"What a great idea." She said with a soft voice. She then looked seriously. What kind of story will it be? She thought for a moment. "I know!" Cried she and stood up.

"Ssssht!" Fakir hissed startled.

"Sorry." Ahiru whispered and sat down again. "You can write about us." She whispered. "You know, things she can recognize."

"But how must I end it?" Wondered Fakir.

Ahiru stood up again and started pacing behind him. "Just end it how you want it to end." She said cheerfully and she lay her hand on his shoulder for a minute. Fakir, who didn't expect this kind of treatment from Ahiru, was stunned. He had expected more a hug or a quick kiss like she did recently. He didn't like this cold treatment at all.

A few days passed by and one night Ahiru had a bad dream. In the dream she sat in front of Drosselmayer in his time-chamber. Drosselmayer told her that she wasn't with Mytho. "You are still in love with him, aren't you? Of course you are happy for Rue, but in your heart you are in pain." He said grinning.

"That's not true!" Shouted Ahiru, she couldn't bare such lies. She didn't know where to start, she wanted to tell Drosselmayer the whole truth. "I have no feelings for Mytho anymore, his marriage to Rue means nothing to me! Why should I still be sad about it, I have Fakir! I-."

"Precisely." Interrupted Drosselmayer. "This is what you are telling yourself, you want to belief that you finally found your happiness and that you love him more than you ever loved the prince. The truth is that you are using him for your own good."

The tears were dripping over Ahiru's cheeks. "That's a lie!" She shouted serbly. I love Fakir, with my whole heart! I would never use him. He gave me happiness by promising me that he would stay by my side forever! I want to live with him and together with him I want to take care of Uzura, like a real family. That would be my happy ending!"

Drosselmayer laughed loudly and shook his head. "No, no, that's impossible, your happy ending has been lost long ago."

His horrible laughter resounded still in Ahiru's head when she woke up. The tears were dripping from her cheeks.

Fakir stared at his book, it was finished. It was Saturday afternoon, three weeks had passed. He just looked at the clock when Ahiru stormed into the room. "Fakir, are you still here? You had to pick up Uzura from school today. Hurry, if you aren't there, I'm afraid she will be coming home alone. That's dangerous!"Ahiru took hardly time to breath. Quickly Fakir stood up and ran out of the house. "Please, don't read my story!" He cried to Ahiru before he slammed the door behind him.

Luckily, it wasn't far to Uzura's school. How could he forget this? Uzura mustn't go home alone, otherwise that stranger would catch her. Fakir was furious at himself. Great father am I. He thought while he ran as fast as he could. Uzura tries her best to fit into this world and what am I doing? I ignore the fact that she needs me! Only because I am a big coward! It started to rain a little, he ran around the last corner and saw he with dismay that he was too late. "Uzura!" Fakir cried and ran to the place where the little doll lay in the mud. She struggled, thin strong strings where bound around her ankles and tried to pull her with them. Fakir didn't hesitate. He threw himself on the ground and took all the strings at once and pulled. Strangely they gave no resistance. Three motionless marionettes appeared at the end of the strings.

When Fakir took a closer look at the puppets, the puppets jumped up and tried to attack him. Fakir gave a yell and slapped in one move the puppets' heads from their bodies. He took Uzura and ran off, as fast as his legs could carry him. After a few minutes he looked behind him, there were no puppets around. He let go of Uzura, he set her down on the ground and looked at her with great worry. "I'm so sorry Uzura, are you okay?"

Uzura looked for a while at him with her big eyes, but then she started to cry. Fakir went crouched down and took her in his arms. He felt awful, he had never seen Uzura this sad and scared. It broke his heart. Uzura wasn't a doll that always smiled at you, she was in fact a orphan who wanted to have a mother and father, like other kids. A mother and father where she, when something went wrong, could find protection. Fakir looked into Uzura's tearful eyes. "Climb on my shoulders." He said softly. "Daddy will bring you home, Uzura." Uzura looked at him with big eyes and smiled a bit again. She climbed on Fakirs shoulders and they went home. "I'm so sorry Uzura." Whispered Fakir again during their walk home.

"Don't worry-zura." Uzura answered. "I'm not angry-zura."

"That's not it." Said Fakir. "I have been so selfish and rude to you. You deserve a much better father than I ever will be. I'm just a coward!" Fakir felt that Uzura laid her head against his. "Daddy." She said and after a short pause she followed: "I get it-zura. Don't worry." Fakir got a lump in his throat and couldn't say anything during the rest of the way home.

Ahiru was really shocked when she saw the tearful, muddy face of Uzura. Uzura climbed off Fakirs shoulders into Ahiru's arms, she smiled, that was a real relief to Ahiru. "Don't worry mommy-zura. Smiled Uzura. Daddy saved me-zura." The fact that Uzura called Fakir daddy made Ahiru curious and she looked at Fakir. Ahiru was extremely happy to see a smile on his face.

"What happened?" She wanted to know.

"I'll tell you." Said Fakir. "But maybe it will be better if I tell you that in private in my room."

Although Ahiru didn't get why it had to be private, she nodded. "Uzura." She said to Uzura when she set her down. "We'll be back in a moment, behave yourself and don't drum, okay?" Uzura also didn't get it why she had to stay downstairs, but she did what Ahiru told her to.

Ahiru followed Fakir to his room. She closed the door behind her and sat down on Fakirs' bed. Fakir sat down next to her. Ahiru decided to start the conversation by asking him why Uzura had to stay downstairs. Fakir replied that he thought it was easier to talk about Uzura's situation without having her around. Ahiru thought this answer quite logic. "Uzura lay on the ground in the rain, when I found her." Fakir started. "She had strings around her ankles which tried to pull her with them. I got to her, took the strings and pulled three motionless marionettes out of the bushes. When I looked at them closer they jumped up and tried to attack me. I beat them up and fled with Uzura, they didn't follow us at all."

"What are we suppose to do now? We know now for sure that the one who is behind the thefts is the same as the one who is after Uzura and that is the stranger." Said Ahiru gloomy.

"I'll discuss this matter with Mytho, together we will find his house. At the house I'll search for evidence and go to the police. He gave her a encouraging gaze. Ahiru nodded and stood up. "During that time, I'll look after Uzura as good as I can and I'll tell Rue about it too. You can count on me Fakir!"

"Thank you Ahiru." Fakir said warmly. Surprised turned Ahiru to him. "Don't be stupid to think you're the only own who is responsible!" She cried suddenly. Uzura is my daughter too, you know!" Fakir looked at her with a really weird face and Ahiru laughed at him. A moment of silence followed and Ahiru just thought of leaving when Fakir said something. "I saw that you didn't read my story. Thank you."

Ahiru looked surprised. "Oh, yes." She whispered and she looked at the ground. "I thought you might get angry if I did." She waited a moment before she followed with a red face: "I-I don't want to fight with you Fakir, I want you to look at me with your smile." Fakir stood up. Ahiru felt him wrapping his arms getting around her.

"I won't fight with you Ahiru, I promise." He whispered in her ear. Ahiru was really happy but the dream of Drosselmayer came back in her head. She began to cry silently. She felt that Fakir would let go and held her arms around him tightly.

"Don't let go." She sobbed. "Please I will be fine, just stay here with me. I had a bad dream last night, that's all."

So Fakir stayed and asked: "What dream?" Ahiru began to tell him about what Drosselmayer said to her. When she came to the part where Drosselmayer said that she was using Fakir for her own good, she couldn't say anything anymore and started to cry very loudly. Fakir was making it even worse when he said that he understood her.

"No, you don't." She cried. "I feel nothing for Mytho anymore. I am not using you!" Ahiru tried to tell him that she loved **him **and not Mytho, but she couldn't get it over her lips. "I-I want to stay with **you**, that has nothing to do with his marriage, believe me!" Fakir lay his chin on her shoulder to let her know that he understood her. "Fakir I…I" She tried again but it was no use. Was it because Drosselmayer had still some power over her or was it because she didn't dare? Even though she couldn't confess her love for Fakir she had won a little bit of that happiness today, that happy ending which Drosselmayer thought to be impossible.


	11. A sweet story

A sweet story

Once upon a time there was a young knight, his duty was to protect the princess. The knight hardly talked to anyone and acted in a cold manner. The princess was a completely different person, she was a cheerful sweet girl who could get along with anybody. She ignored the cold manner of her protector and always talked and smiled to him. The princess was now at the age to get married.

A prince from a land nearby came to visit the kingdom and it was planned that he would be the future husband of the princess. The prince was a handsome, nice young man and the princess began to feel something for the prince. And as everyone hoped it would be, the prince fell in love with the princess as well.

The princess was delighted, but despite her own happiness and that of the others, she became uneasy with the young knight. The knight talked even less to her than usual and didn't look at her at all. The princess felt terrible, she was afraid that she caused him pain by always ignoring his pride. Every day she thought about it and every time she became more unhappy. Even though he didn't talk much and smiled even less, she had always felt confident and happy with him and when he did smile to her, she felt her heart filling itself with warmth. She racked her brains over it, even when she was with the prince. The prince didn't gave her the feeling she missed. She began to understand that there was no love for the prince that she felt, it was more friendship and admiration. She wanted to talk to her parents, she wanted answers about her feeling and know if it was possible to marry the knight instead of the prince. When she just wanted to go to her parents, she got a letter from one of the servants. The letter was from the knight. In the letter he wrote that he left to go abroad. He wrote that he didn't want to be in her way when she would marry the prince. 'I do not wish to spoil your happiness with my own problems in my heart.' He wrote. 'I also would like to let you know that you have done nothing wrong. I had to be more clear and honest with you. I wish you more than all the luck in the world. Farewell.'

Tears came in the eyes of the princess and she asked the servant when the letter was delivered. With great sorrow she heard that the knight, in the morning, immediately had left the kingdom after he had given the letter. The princess was inconsolable and locked herself up in her room. There she wrote down all her thoughts and sorrow.

A few days later the king and queen called their daughter to the Great Hall. There did the prince his proposal. Everyone was stunned to see the unhappy and sad expression on their princess' face. With a cold hollow tone, she told the prince that he couldn't give her the happiness she was longing for. The prince was not disappointed, he had seen the hollow gaze in her eyes every time he looked at her. He didn't go back to his homeland however, but stayed to help the princess in a manner of friendship. Both the countries were not happy with the rejection from the princess and so the princess went through a really hard time. The letters to the knight were piled up in her room.

One day she got a letter from a complete stranger. The stranger told her that he knew of her misery and wanted to help, by listening to all her sorrow. He had lost the love of his life by his own fault and maybe they could help each other. The princess had no idea who this stranger could be, but she wrote the same day a letter back. He had given her a address but no name. The stranger kept writing letters back and the princess began to feel better. She still missed the knight terribly though and wanted to leave the castle. She wrote to the stranger that she wanted to meet him. He agreed and wrote down a date, a time and a place. The prince from the other country gave her a ride on his horse to the meeting. He made an appointment with the princess that he would pick her up in an hour.

The stranger was wearing a mask so his voice was not very clear. He was very nice and listened to her stories in patience. It had always been the nature of the princess to be curious, so she asked him if he would tell her his story. He then began to tell her about his duty to protect someone, about the way that person treated him and so had stolen his heart. He had never told her any of it and when it was clear he would lose her he had gone away.

The eyes of the princess became big and her heartbeat was fast. He was the knight, she knew it for sure. "I am sure that your love hasn't forgotten you and that you haven't lost her." Said the princess smiling and took the mask off his face. The knight smiled at her in a way he only did for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knew she could be happy again. Together with the prince, they went back to the palace. The knight got permission from the king and queen to marry the princess and they lived happily ever after.

The End.

Fakir closed the book and looked at Uzura, who was sitting next to him. She had a great smile on her face. "Thank you for the story daddy-zura! She said. After a short pause she asked: "Did mommy read this-zura?"

"No." Replied Fakir softly. He didn't want her to read it, not yet.

"Why not-zura?"

"B-because she will get it all wrong and ask weird things."

"That's not true-zura!" Cried Uzura and Fakir looked surprised at her. "You love her, just like the knight, who loves the princess-zura, but you're afraid she doesn't love you-zura." Fakir was speechless, Uzura had hit the nail right on its head.

He sighed deeply. "I'll let her read it as soon as I find the courage to confess to her, alright?"

Uzura nodded but kept looking at him with a disagreeable look on her little face, most likely she thought that Fakir had made it to hard for himself.

**AN: Now that I read it over, the story is quite difficult for a toddler to understand, but then again Uzura is much smarter than she looks!**

**I hope you enjoyed it too, please review!**


	12. The new comrade

The new comrade

" And then, I was unable to tell him!" Ahiru finished her story to Rue, when they went to the village for shopping. Uzura was walking between them end looked from one to the other.

"But you told him you wanted to stay with him, isn't that clear enough?" Asked Rue.

"Maybe." Replied Ahiru gloomy.

"Tell me, why do you chose Fakir above Mytho?"

"Huh?"

"You know, why do you love Fakir, you loved Mytho first, right? Why do you now love Fakir and not Mytho, apart from the fact that he has married me."

Ahiru thought. "I think it is because no one has ever accepted me more than Fakir has, he was the first one who knew that I was just a duck and he has always accepted that fact. He shows his sweetest smile only to me. He's still rude to people, but never to me. Of course, Mytho had lost he's heart and I don't blame him for that, but because Fakir's strong character I chose him above Mytho. And he is as handsome as Mytho-"

"That's not true!" Interrupted Rue.

"He is, actually I think he is even more handsome that Mytho, I think I love Fakir more than I ever loved Mytho." Concluded Ahiru determined.

"So, are you convinced of your own feelings, now? If you ask me, you two look like a married couple, why don't you two just marry?"

"Because I do not know if Fakir loves me as much as I love him, if he loves me at all, which I don't know for sure."

Rue began to laugh in a really Kreahe-like tone. "Are you that stupid?" She laughed. "After all you told me about his behavior to you, you still don't know if he loves you? He promised you to stay by your side forever; He gives only you his sweetest smile; he gets freaking angry when you tell him about that creep, who wanted to kiss you. How much must he do to assure you of his love?!" Ahiru remained silent, she was a little ashamed. "We know Fakir, right?" Went Rue on. "He is just ashamed."

"Ashamed?"Cried Ahiru surprised. "That sounds not all like the Fakir I know!"

"Yes, that sounds just like the Fakir you know. You see, he is only ashamed when it is obvious that he loves you. That's why he acts rude and tells people that you need to search for your own house, it's just so obvious!" Rue laughed.

"Well." Said Ahiru thoughtfully. "He did tell me once that he doesn't mean all the things he says. At that moment he told me too that he wanted me to stay with him."

"Well then." Said Rue. "He did tell you his feelings for you, after all."

"So what am I suppose to do now?" Asked Ahiru when they walked along the shops.

"Go out with him on a Date."

"H-huh, w-what?" Ahiru looked surprised at Rue, but she looked serious.

"That way you will absolutely find out if Fakir really loves you or not." She said. Ahiru thought for a moment, but then she nodded. It may be a good idea. She thought and became determined. I will do my best to find out his feelings for me, if I know that, I will confess my own to him! They went into the Autor's bookstore. Autor just looked in their direction when they came in and walked up to them. He looked surprised to see Rue and spoke to her: What a surprise, I hadn't expect you here. What brings you here?"

"Mytho and I have decided to live here from now on." Rue replied nicely. Ahiru saw that she still felt guilty about that time when she almost offered Autor's heart to the monster raven as a sacrifice.

"I see, I have to congratulate you with your marriage then."

"Thank you, that's nice of you." Autor turned then to Ahiru. "I suppose you come here for the same paper as always?"

"Oh yes, please." Replied Ahiru, she hadn't expected Rue and Autor's conversion to be that short. While Autor was looking for the right paper, he asked Ahiru: "How is Fakir doing?"

"Oh, he's doing well, I think." Autor looked at her with a interrogatively gaze and she continued: "He is working very hard lately and that's why I can't talk to him much, you see?" Autor nodded and walked with them to the counter.

"I see, here is your paper, that is then ¥ 300 (I have no idea of the Japanese way of pricing things)

"Excuse me-zura." Said Uzura suddenly and stood on her toes to look over the counter. "Do you have paper to draw on-zura?"

Autor looked surprised at first but then he smiled friendly at Uzura. "Of course." He replied. "But don't you have to ask that first, or do you have money yourself?" Uzura hadn't thought about that. "Mommy, may I buy drawing paper-zura?" She asked sweetly. Ahiru smiled, she liked it so much when Uzura called her 'mommy'.

"Of course, how much is that Mr. Autor?"

"It's the same price as the writing paper." He replied.

"Alright then." Ahiru said and she paid for it. When she wanted to go home with Rue and Uzura after that, the stranger just entered the shop. Ahiru froze.

The stranger began to talk to her and Uzura hid behind Ahiru. "How pleasant to meet you here today." Ahiru pulled herself together, she was no longer afraid.

"I know what you've been trying to do." She said pissed. You tried to kidnap Uzura."

"Please, you don't understand." Replied the stranger, but he didn't look like he felt guilty. "We tried to save her!"

"Is that so?" Cried Ahiru extremely mad and other people in the shop looked in their direction. "Try to calm down, Ahiru. Try not to be so loud." Rue hissed, but Ahiru ignored her.

"I can't see how that can be the case!" Went Ahiru on.

"It was to save her from her unfortunate fate to live with that worthless writer." He smiled and took a step forward. "After that, we wanted to save you too, our goddess." Ahiru couldn't take a hold of herself, who did this freak think he was?

"I don't care what insane reasons you have, but Uzura is my daughter and if you want to take her, you first have go through me and Fakir, understand?!"

The stranger laughed coldly. "With pleasure." He said. "But in the case of Fakir, it would be the last thing he'll ever do." Fear took a hold over Ahiru's body again and she couldn't say a word. Autor came shocked to them and took the stranger by his shoulder. "I must ask you friendly, to leave, sir." He said. "I tolerate no threatening actions in my shop."

The stranger turned to Autor with a mocking smile, but did him no harm. He walked out of the shop with a great smile on his face. When he was gone, Rue was the first one who could say anything. "I don't know how we can thank you Mr. Autor." She said smiling. "What a relieve you were here."

Autor was a little bit red, he turned to Uzura who finally appeared again from behind Ahiru. "Is everything alright, little girl?" He asked friendly. Uzura only nodded, she had been too afraid to say anything.

"Fakir and I suspect him from the failed kidnapping of Uzura, a couple of days ago." Explained Ahiru.

"Why does he want to kidnap Uzura?" Asked Autor surprised.

"We don't know that exactly."Ahiru replied. "But we do think he is behind the other thefts from a few weeks ago too."

"That is possible." Said Autor thoughtfully and after a slight pause he added: "May I ask what kind of hate he holds against Fakir?"

"A good question, I have really no idea."Replied Ahiru. "But Fakir suspects the man himself ever since we first met him."

"Mytho and I think that the stranger is simply jealous of Fakir." Said Rue out of the blue. "I mean, if you see how happily Ahiru and Fakir live together, you can easily understand that." Ahiru became very red. "Fakir and Mytho are busy to find the stranger's house." Rue went on. "They hope to end this drama quickly."

"Allow me to assist them." Said Autor. "I have admission to every address in town, I'm sure that will help them find him."

"If you want to do that for us. That would be great!" Replied Ahiru thankfully.

That evening Ahiru told Fakir about today and the offer from Autor to help them. Fakir was hesitating at first to work together with Autor again, but then he agreed. Autor had become a really nice person. Ahiru thought when she lay in her bed. I hope this mess can soon be over and then Uzura can walk free through the streets again. With half a satisfied heart she fell asleep.


	13. Marriage

'Marriage'

'If you ask me you two look like a married couple, why don't you two just marry?' What Rue had said was still in Ahiru's thoughts. It was not exactly a remark that bothered her, but it didn't make her feel comfortable either. She wished it wasn't just a remark. How long had she been living with Fakir? Four years! It would be nice for Uzura too. She thought. To be part of a real family. Having a married couple as adoptive parents is much more normal than living with parents who are living with each other because of an old promise.

These thoughts kept Ahiru busy the whole day, the thing she didn't realize was that she wrote the word 'marriage' everywhere: On the window when she was cleaning them; on the table, written in dust, while she was cleaning furniture and when she helped with cooking, she formed the word with vegetables.

Fakir saw the word every time and was wondering if Rue had something to do with it. But every time he tried to talk to Ahiru, she began to make duck-like sounds, waved wildly with her arms and fled afterwards. This had made Fakir curious and he tried to ask her again and again, but without success.

In the evening Fakir went, together with Mytho, to Autor's house to search for the strangers' hideout. His curiosity of Ahiru's' strange behavior still didn't leave Fakir alone. He didn't really get the things that happened around him. The word itself didn't matter. Realized Fakir. It was especially her reaction. That nervous had she always been when she was with Mytho in the past or when she didn't know how to react to an event. He respected those reaction of hers with his whole heart, it was just like her. That character and her way of thinking had changed him and stolen his heart.

"Fakir, do you even listen?" Autor interfered Fakirs thoughts. "Listen when I ask you a question, we do this for you and Ahiru, you know?"

"Ah yeah, sorry, what was your question again?"

Autor sighed irritated. "I asked what kind of relation Ahiru and you have with that stranger." Fakir didn't answered directly, he turned away with his head and said bitter: "He didn't really introduced himself or talked to us much." He turned his head back to Autor. Autor seemed surprised by this answer. "At the Fire Festival." Fakir continued. "We saw him for the first time, he forced Ahiru to dance with him and disappeared again, after that he started to wander around our house."

"How do you mean: 'He forced,' Fakir?" Asked Mytho interested.

Fakir feared Mytho would ask that question. Although he didn't like it, he answered. "He asked me if he could 'borrow' her and without waiting for my answer, he pulled Ahiru with him and made her dance with him."

"But what, may I ask, did he exactly do wrong to you?" Asked Autor on.

"Not to me, but he does scare Ahiru to death and now he tries to kidnap Uzura, to use her as bait." Fakir felt the anger and hate become worse in his chest.

"But he has something against you, I heard him insulting you in my shop." Pushed Autor on.

"Of course he has something against me!" Screamed Fakir furiously, he was angry at the stranger and at the same time he was frustrated because of the slow understandings from Autor and Mytho. "I'm the only one who gets in his way. Thanks to me he hasn't got Uzura nor Ahiru."

"But, don't you think Ahiru can take care that on her own Fakir?" Asked Mytho again. "She doesn't really need your help, does she?"

Fakir fell down on his chair and thought deeply. Could Ahiru really do it on her own? Did he overdo it? "Maybe." Replied Fakir slowly. He was silent for a moment, but then he said softly: "But, I promised her to be by her side and I have promised myself to protect her. I want her to live a happy live with me and I'm not going to let some creep take her away from-" Fakir remained silent, he had already said too much.

"Me?" Completed Autor Fakirs' sentence. "We understand Fakir, you just don't want to lose Ahiru. I get the feeling that it doesn't matter if that guy is really a villain or not."

"It isn't selfish Fakir." Said Mytho. "It's only natural to feel that way."

"But maybe she doesn't want to stay with me and am I not better than that bastard." Fakir buried his face in his hands.

"Pull yourself together Fakir! Said Autor irritated. I may not know Ahiru well, but I noticed great sympathy for you from her side. She is very resolute and honest when it comes to you, if she wanted to leave you, then she had done it already. She is really in to you, Fakir." Autor cleared his throat, he realized he didn't need to yell.

"Do you honestly think so? " But only in a amiable way. Thought Fakir. Mytho seemed to notice Fakir's doubt, because he said: "Try to be open for the way Ahiru treats you, I'm sure you will notice her true feelings for you. Don't you have any touching moments together?"

Fakir could think of three moments what Mytho could mean, but were they real? "What if I imagined those moments, Mytho? She started this whole thing for you, she can't possibly chose me above you, even though you're married and she doesn't feel anything for you anymore!" It remained silent, no one could deny this problem.

"Don't forget that Drosselmayer has no longer control over our emotions." Said Autor suddenly and Fakir and Mytho looked up surprised. "What?" Asked Autor insulted. Only because the other villagers have forgotten about Drosselmayer's control, it does not mean that you four are the only ones who are still able to remember it. I am his descendent after all! The 'bookmen' are also still aware of it."

Fakir felt a shiver over his spine after remembering the time that the bookmen had tried to get rid of his hands. "So, they also know that I am writing the story of the town now?" Asked Fakir bitter.

"I believe so."Replied Autor. "Don't worry, if they wanted to stop you from writing, they already would have done it."

"Hm, maybe." Fakir replied not entirely convinced, he wanted to forget those executioners as quickly as possible.

"But, what I really try to say is." Followed Autor. "Because Drosselmayer has no longer control over the emotions of Ahiru and yourself, is Ahiru released from her written admiration for Mytho."

"I know that."Replied Fakir softly. "She told me that, but Mytho and I are completely different. It's just impossible that she would love me more than she ever loved Mytho." Mytho walked to him and hit Fakir with his hand on the shoulder.

"If I were you." He said. "I would try to see the hints that Ahiru properly is trying to give me. If I know Ahiru well enough, then she is afraid to confess her feelings and if you don't see these hints of hers, you two will never come far." Mytho was right again. When Fakir returned home, he thought for a long time about it. He did want to be open for hints, but that would only work if she stopped running away from him. Was this running also a hint? Had that word 'marriage' something to do with him after all? Was that the reason she won't talk to him? A grimace appeared on Fakirs face. "Idiot." He whispered. "What's your problem?"

Ahiru kept avoiding Fakir and writing down the word 'marriage' until the evening. Fakir had given up on trying to talk to her and went to his room to write. He had just started with writing when Ahiru suddenly came in. When Fakir turned to see her face, he saw a mixture of determination and shame. Most likely, Fakir's surprised expression made it even worse. She was blushing even more and started to wave with her arms again. Fakir gave her an amused smile. In her way, she tried at least to talk to him again. His smile made Ahiru calmer. While she was still blushing, she tried to talk.

"I-I'm s-sorry, F-fakir, but, eh, you know…" Every time, she cut off her sentence and tried it again. "I disturb you. Do I disturb you? Y-yeah, I disturb you, b-because. Well, y-you see... I wanted to say, n-no I wanted t-to ask..." Fakir stood up from his chair and walked to her.

"Yes, Ahiru?" Ahiru looked at him for a second, but then she looked at the ground. Her head was almost glowing from shame when she finally cried out her question. " Do you want to go out with me?!"

Fakir stepped backward in surprise. That was not exactly what he had expected. He was now as red as Ahiru. "Please." Ahiru finished almost inaudible. It was quiet for a moment. Fakir didn't know how to react. He wanted to call her an idiot, to tell her that it was a stupid question, but then she would think that he didn't like her at all. He didn't want that.

"Where to?" Was the only thing he could say.

Ahiru looked at him with a surprised gaze. "What?" She blinked a few times with her eyes.

"Where do you like to go, idiot?" Cried Fakir still red on his usual tone.

"Oh, eh, t-to the restaurant from Mrs. Ebine." Replied Ahiru afoul. Fakir gave her a worried gaze. Did he say something wrong again. "Is everything alright Ahiru?" He asked.

"Yeah." Answered she quickly and wanted to run away.

"Wait!" Fakir took quickly her hand. "Did I make you angry? I'm sorry, if I did. I'm glad you're not running away from me anymore."

Ahiru turned her head to him. She looked surprised.

"Did I do that?" She asked. Fakir nodded and looked at her lovingly. She didn't even know it herself. He thought. Only Ahiru can be that inconceivable. They looked at each other for a moment, until Fakir carefully let go of her hand.

**AN: Please review!**


	14. The wooden army

The wooden army

The next morning, during breakfast, a strange news had reached the papers. Villagers heard strange sounds in the streets last night. According to the news paper, the villagers described it as a sound of an army. Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other. It seemed they thought the same. It was early in the morning and Uzura was still asleep. Ahiru stood up.

"I'll go wake Uzura, hide the news paper, I don't want her to be bothered by it." Fakir nodded and stood up to hide it.

When Ahiru softly entered Uzura's room, she was still asleep. Despite the fact that she was a puppet and therefore did not need to sleep, she slept as much as a human. Ahiru sat down next to Uzura's bed and stroke Uzura's face. Uzura opened her eyes with some effort as if she had not slept well. She stared sleepy at Ahiru.

"Good morning-zura." She said and she went to sit up straight, right in front of Ahiru. "I had a bad dream-zura." It was silent for a moment. Ahiru was just about to ask Uzura what kind of dream it was, when Uzura added: "I want to tell daddy too-zura."

Ahiru did not give her an answer directly, she was still not used to the fact that Uzura called Fakir 'daddy', but then again, she did become very happy when Uzura did. She smiled. "Shall we go then? She said. "Daddy is already downstairs." Ahiru was simply amazed by her own sentence, she had never called Fakir 'daddy' when she talked to Uzura. Maybe it was because Fakir accepted his roll as a father now.

"Okay-zura." Replied Uzura, she didn't have any problems to get used to the idea that her two best friends had become her parents.

They went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ahiru didn't know how or why, but recently Uzura actually 'ate'. Ahiru didn't realize it earlier. Now she wondered: 'Did Uzura always had these human qualities?, or had it something to do with Edel or did Fakir do something with his writing power?' Uzura actually only looked like a puppet, on the inside she was human.

When they sat at the table, Uzura began her story: "I heard strange sounds in the streets-zura. It became louder and louder, like they came to get me-zura. I got scared and couldn't sleep-zura." She fell silent for a moment and Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. "When I fell asleep-zura." Went Uzura on. my other self came to talk to me-zura. She told me that a fight would come-zura, she said we must be prepared-zura. Her voiced croaked and tears began to drip from her eyes. "I don't want a fight-zura." Uzura sobbed.

"Don't worry Uzura." Consoled Fakir her. "I'll protect you and Ahiru." Ahiru did startle a bit by this, she didn't want Fakir to fight! She sat absently the bowl with oatmeal down for Uzura.

"No wait Ahiru, you have to heat that up first!" Fakir said suddenly.

Ahiru woke up from her thoughts and saw Fakirs hand coming from behind to take the bowl. She turned and the tips of their noses hit each other. Surprised they looked each other in the eyes. Ahiru stared, her face flaming red. She didn't know he was that close behind her! What now? She saw his face become deep red as well. A few seconds passed by and for a minute Ahiru thought she and Fakir would kiss, but then Fakir did a few steps backwards. Still red, he took the bowl to the kitchen. He stayed there longer than was necessary. When he returned, he wore his usual serious face. He gave the bowl to Uzura and told them he would go to Mytho after breakfast. There they would call Autor to discuss the issue.

And so it happened. After breakfast Fakir stood up and walked to the door. When Ahiru handed him his coat, he gave her a strange look. "I don't need that, do I? It's next door!" He said.

"In this weather you can catch a cold, even if you walk through the wind for a moment. Do you want a cold?" Replied Ahiru stubbornly, with an edge of Rue in her manner of speaking. Fakir took the coat with his eyes closed, but he thanked Ahiru.

"I will be home in the evening." He informed her. "Will you stay here with Uzura?"

"Of course, you can count on me." Ahiru answered. She looked Fakir in his soft, dark green eyes and gave him, since a while, a kiss on his cheek and pushed him out of the door. When he was gone, she had time to think about what had happened. 'If I remember it well, that was the second time Fakir and I nearly kissed.' She thought. Actually she longed to do it once, but if only she tried, it would mean that Fakir didn't want to. What was she afraid of? Tomorrow they would go on a date, then she would know his feelings. She had given him as much hints as she could and he had taken them well. She thought back to the deep blush on Fakirs' face when his nose touched hers. Ahiru gave a nervous laugh. 'Fakir did say that he wants me to stay with him and that after all these years, I still don't understand him. That he didn't meant all those rude things he said to me.' "Were those his hints?" She asked herself in silence.

"Mommy?" Interrupted Uzura her thoughts. "Did something good happen between you and daddy-zura?"

"I think so." Replied Ahiru softly.

"What is it-zura?" Asked Uzura with big eyes of excitement.

"I asked Fakir out on a date yesterday and he didn't say no. Maybe he does have deeper feelings for me. Tomorrow I'll find that out."

"Ooooh, good luck-zura." Cheered Uzura.

"Thanks. Say Uzura, do you know something about Fakirs' feelings?" Ahiru looked at Uzura but she shook her head and left the room.

Even thought Ahiru's head was full of hesitations, her day couldn't be brighter, everything she did that morning went incredibly quick and before she knew it, it was midday. The weather was fine now so she could hang out her laundry again.

Rue came into her garden with a basket full of laundry as well. While she hung it out on the line while she listened to Ahiru, who had a lot of questions for her.

" Say Rue, did you hear strange sounds in the streets yesterday?"

"No, our room is at the back of the house so Myre won't suffer from the sounds of the streets."

"Oh, I see." Ahiru replied deplored. She had hoped for a description, because she hadn't heard anything herself. She used to sleep through anything and Fakir worked so hard that he had slept through it as well and Uzura didn't want to talk about it. Ahiru understood that though. It was just that everything seemed to be so unclear.

"Is everything alright with Uzura?" Rue asked concerned.

"She will be alright." Ahiru answered. "She's the only one who heard the sounds last night and it made her very afraid, but she is save here and she knows that."

"That's good to hear. I adore her very much and with all those strange things going on with that stranger, it made me really concerned." Said Rue absently.

"Thank you Rue. What you just said made me really happy." Ahiru smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I almost forgot, is the relationship between you three getting better yet?"

Ahiru first startled by this question, then she thought for a moment and replied smilingly: "Good, I think. Uzura calls me mommy now and she also calls Fakir her daddy. I think she likes it very much to be part of a family, of course, we still aren't a real family." Her smile faded a little.

"It will be, trust me." Rue consoled her. "Are you a bit closer to Fakirs feelings yet?"

"I'll know that tomorrow."Said Ahiru determined. Rue looked at her with a wondering gaze. "Did you ask Fakir on a date?"

"Yep, tomorrow the two of us will be dinning at Mrs. Ebine's place."

"How did Fakir react, tell me!" It was a bit out of character for Rue to ask such a thing, with such enthusiasm, but that didn't matter.

"You know Fakir." Shrugged Ahiru in a strange mixture of happiness and disappointment. "He didn't answer my question with a 'yes' or a 'no', but instead he asked me where to I wanted to go with him. He said that he was glad that I talked to him again, because I ran away from him that whole day and he looked at me really lovingly."

"That's more than enough from Fakir to assure you of his feelings." Rue concluded. "I am certain that you don't have any reason to be afraid of tomorrow."

"How far do you think they are with their discussion, Rue?" Ahiru tried to look into the window of Rue and Mytho's house. Rue hung up the last piece of clothing on the line and took up her basket.

"I really have no idea. I don't play a part in it, so I really don't bother myself with it." Rue looked at Ahiru. "Do you miss Fakir that much already? I can get him for a second if you want." Before Ahiru could say anything, Rue was already strolling to the house.

What happened while Rue and Ahiru were talking...

Autor came into the living room followed by the leader of the Bookmen. "I brought someone with me who might have some answers about the recent events." Said Autor when he saw Mytho and Fakir looking up. When they sat down at the round table in the living room, the leader of the Bookmen began immediately to ask Fakir if he wanted to show him his story of the town. Fakir, who had brought it with him because he had a funny feeling at might be needed, gave it to the old man. The book was full of particularly sentences, like: 'It was a foggy morning in Gold Crown town;' 'The people went to their duties for the day.;' 'It remained peaceful in town.' And at the end of the story was written: 'The town remains as any other, never will it be changed by a writer's hand.'

"I finished it this morning, that is the last sentence that controls the town, it's over now, not even Drosselmayer can change it." Fakir explained. "As you can see, I have nothing to do with the events."

The old man looked at the sentences, it seemed he couldn't find anything that could be wrong, because he closed the book again.

"This is quite strange, indeed." He said. "Events took place when the words in the story say they didn't. Do you have any idea what this means?" Mytho and Fakir thought for a moment.

"He must live outside town." Guessed Mytho. "Or else he can't bring other activities into town, that's for sure. Everything in this town goes exactly according to Fakir's story, but everything on the outside does not."

"Even so, they shouldn't be able to get through the gate." Fakir said thoughtfully. "Strange things cannot come through the gate when the story says there won't be any. He doesn't have the same power as Drosselmayer, because if he had, he should have manipulate my writing, but that hasn't happened."

"He must have connections with Drosselmayer." Said the old man. "The power Drosselmayer has is very old and as good as extinct. To be able to break through it is even more rare."

Rue came in.

"Fakir." She said with a mischievous face, which Fakir didn't trust. "Would you like to come into the garden for a second. Ahiru wants to see you, I think she misses you." She smiled broadly and Mytho looked gave her a very confused look. Fakir's heart began to beat faster, but he tried to ignore it, when he looked up at Rue. Did Ahiru really miss him? He wondered.

Ahiru looked up, she saw her knight approaching and her body began to shake all over. 'Why?' She asked herself. 'Why am I suddenly so nervous? Maybe Fakir will be mad at me because I called him in de middle of the discussion. He will not be that mad, will he?' He had promised her not to fight with her. 'Maybe he is only irritated.'

Ahiru once again, made a fuss over nothing, Fakir wasn't mad nor irritated, instead he started to tell her what they had figured out. Ahiru beamed up at him when she heard it.

"That's great Fakir! Thank you for telling me, I feel a lot better now." Most likely she had betrayed herself by making this remark, because Fakir stared at her with a irritated gaze now.

"Are you telling me that was not the reason why I had to come here?"

"Maybe." Ahiru whispered and looked away.

"Did you really missed me Ahiru?" Fakir asked and Ahiru turned looked back at him. There was something that sounded hopefully in his voice. Ahiru nodded and Fakir let out a deep sigh. "Moron, I am just away for a few hours, most men are gone for a whole day to do their job somewhere else, just like Mytho, and their wives like Rue don't miss them so soon either."

"Right, sorry." Ahiru apologized a bit ashamed. It was silent for a moment and then the realization of the Fakirs' remark took place in Ahiru's head. 'Wait a sec.' She thought. 'Did Fakir just said, he more or less sees me as his **wife**?' She looked at him with a wondering gaze. Fakir had realized the meaning of his careless remark too, he turned back to the house and said: "Just forget what I said." But Ahiru didn't want to forget it.

"No". She replied softly. "What you said made me very happy, Fakir." Fakir turned back to her. "Really?"

"Of course, Uzura and I never belonged in a family before, so I'm happy you see us as a real Family." Actually, she was happy that Fakir said he saw them as a married couple, but she preferred to keep that to herself.

"Ahiru...?" began Fakir softly and Ahiru's heart went crazy. He looked at her with his loving eyes again and Ahiru felt herself melt away.

"I will protect you, and Uzura too."

Ahiru smiled to his warm dark eyes. 'Tomorrow will everything be clear. She thought. Tomorrow.'

Fakir went back to the house and Rue returned to the garden.

"So, it seems like our sweet little Fakir is really in to you." Rue remarked.

"Is it that clear?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Say Rue..."

"What is it?"

"How can you act so relaxed when you're talking about Mytho as your husband? I mean, Isn't he your true love? You nearly gave up your life for him. Don't you feel special, or shy when he treats you as his wife?"

"Of course not." Rue replied sharply, she sounded exactly like the old Rue. Mytho said that he loves me the most and the last four years he proved that to me. Of course I am happier than anyone else in the world, but it is normal for me now."

"Oh, right." There wasn't more to say to this remark.

In the evening Fakir stayed by his sleeping little daughter's side. Uzura didn't want to sleep if Fakir didn't watch over her.

Fakir looked at her sleeping face, she looked peaceful and reassured now. He thought of the things they had discovered today. Soon they would search outside the town. After a long time nothing but silence, Fakir felt himself getting sleepy, he just closed his eyes when he heard something. He opened his eyes and looked through the window. He saw nothing, but the sounds he heard were clear, the sounds of a wooden army.


	15. The date

The date

At the day of their date, Fakir felt awfully strange ever since the moment he woke up. He wanted to keep his head clear and he wanted to stay out of Ahiru's way, as much as possible. He prevented every move that would lead him to look into her eyes. Of course, it was too much to ask, especially today. They bumped into each other almost every moment. For the first time ever, Fakir was not happy with the fact that Ahiru lived in the same house as he did. He sighed deeply when he bumped into her once again and the things Ahiru was carrying slipped out of her hands.

"I'm sorry."He said to her with his eyes fixed on the stuff on the ground. "Can I help you?"

"No." Ahiru replied quickly. She didn't look into Fakirs' eyes either and she started to recollect all her fallen things.

"Are you sure, I promised you I would help you, so that you don't have to do all the things on your own, remember?" Tried Fakir.

"Yes, Fakir, I remember that." She received the last object from Fakir, which appeared to be some toy of Uzura's. "I remember Fakir, and it is really sweet of you, but I can do it alone." She hasted away. Fakir couldn't really blame her for being shy all of a sudden, he felt the same.

In the evening, before Ahiru and Fakir took their leave, they had to decide who would look after Uzura while they were gone. Ahiru wanted Rue and Mytho to come, knowing that with them, Uzura would have a cheerful evening. But Fakir had something against it, Ahiru didn't know what. Finally Pique and Lillie were the ones who would look after Uzura. Of course Ahiru's friends were as carried away as ever. They didn't ask questions though, all they did was giving Ahiru weird hints and giggle loudly.

When Fakir and Ahiru left the house, only Pique wished them a nice evening. Lillie only shouted something about Ahiru's clumsiness and that she hoped it would turned out to be a disaster. She said that with a great smile on her face, of course!

The front door closed and Ahiru and Fakir were standing together outside. Fakir took Ahiru's hand. "Shall we go then?" He asked softly. Ahiru froze with nerves, but nodded.

The first part of the way to Mrs. Ebine's restaurant, they had no conversation. Then, Fakir said something. And it was not a very comforting thing to say.

"You're kind of strange, you know?"

"Hm?" Ahiru looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked clueless.

"First, all you do is run away from me and then you ask me out all of a sudden." Fakir replied at his usual tone.

Ahiru looked insulted and puffed up her cheeks. "Oh yeah? Well, you're pretty weird too, you know? Acting all so rude and mysterious by not allowing Rue and Mytho to look after Uzura and then, when we are alone, you take my hand and you are sweet to me again!" Ahiru stopped and looked shamefully to the ground. She had said to much. She looked up. Fakirs face had turned red and he looked stubbornly away. Ahiru felt the shame rise, but she started to smile. Finally he looked back at her again en he smiled as well. She closed her fingers stronger around his hand, so that he would know not to let go. Fakir understood, he held her hand tightly the entire way to the restaurant. When they arrived and had chosen their table, Fakir let carefully go of her hand.  
They went to sit right in front of each other. At first, Ahiru looked only at the table. 'What will I say to him?' She thought panicking.

"S-say." She started. "How do you like the restaurant? When I first came here there weren't any costumers, and look at it now!" She gestured to the many people and the orchestra.

Fakir nodded. "You did help her very well, Ahiru." Ahiru thanked him and Mrs. Ebine came to take their order. Ahiru looked quickly at the menu, she had completely forgotten to look! Ebine directly recognized her as her savior in dark times. Of course not exactly.

"Well what a surprise! I am truly honored to see you here again miss..."

"Ahiru." Ahiru replied politely. "The restaurant is full again, I see."

"All thanks to you. What made you decide to come over here?"

"Oh, nothing special really! We wanted to eat somewhere and I immediately thought of this place."

"I am glad to hear that." Ebine said smiling. "And who might this young man be?"

"My name is Fakir, nice to meet you ma'am." Fakir stood up to make a bow.

Mrs. Ebine seemed to like him and she looked quite interested.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. How nice to have you here with miss Ahiru." Mrs. Ebine opened her mouth again, most likely, she wanted to know more. Fakir prevented it by saying: "Mrs. Ebine, would you please ask no more." Ahiru looked from Fakir's serious face to Mrs. Ebine's slightly startled face. Ahiru only wished the Fakir's remark would not create a dislike from Mrs. Ebine's side. But Mrs. Ebine only nodded, she took their order and left them. When Mrs. Ebine was far away from them, Ahiru gave Fakir a wondering gaze. "Why did you say that, Fakir? You were making her mad!"

"Idiot, don't you understand? If I did let her ask too much, she would probably ask why I'm here with you." Ahiru still didn't follow, but Fakir went on. "If she did, I'd probably say something that would hurt you like I did when Rue and Mytho were at our house."

"Hurt me?" Repeated Ahiru slowly. "You did that because you were afraid you would hurt me?" Fakir made a short reply, by nodding his head and looked away. For the first time, Ahiru could really see that he had become shy.

"Fakir, why are you always so rude to other people?" Ahiru asked carefully.

Fakir looked at her again and he blinked a few times with his eyes at hearing this question.

"You are sweet and tender with me, and a kind person towards Rue and Mytho, but you're always so cold when you talk to strangers. If people would know you better, I'm sure everyone would like you. You will have many friends, like Mytho." Fakirs surprised gaze increased by every word she was saying, finally he said:

"Moron, I don't care about that. The truth is, I only want the people who mean something to me with me, others don't matter to me. I am not the kind of person who needs to be kind to every single person I met."

"So, I am important to you?" Ahiru asked shyly.

Fakir's entire head turned deeply red, but he managed to give her a sweet smile.

Outside the restaurant, in the bushes Pique, Lillie and Uzura were spying on them. "Is it a disaster yet?" Asked Lillie hopefully to Pique, who looked through her binoculars.

"No, not at all. Oh, my gosh." Whispered Pique stunned. "Fakir really does love Ahiru." She gave the binoculars to Lillie who looked in wonder to Fakir.

"Hey, you're right! Go for it Ahiru! You know, it would be time for you two to fight soon, Pique."

"It will be no use-zura." Interrupted Uzura. Pique and Lillie gave her a surprised look. "You will never win my daddy-zura. Mommy and daddy are lovey-dovey -zura!" She smiled happily.

"Oooooh, we know already. Lillie said, waving Uzura's argument away. "That 's what makes it so fun, one of them would know she will never win!" Giggled Lillie.

During dinner Fakir and Ahiru did not talk. Ahiru began to feel calmer by the moment. Fakir was also very calm himself and he looked, so now and then, at her with that sweet look of his. The orchestra drew Ahiru's attention many times, people were dancing with each other. It was a kind of dance she didn't know.

The men and women were holding each other very closely while they danced together. The dance went slowly, but gracefully. Ahiru's cheeks coloured when she looked at it, she didn't know for sure if she wanted to try that dance with Fakir.

Fakir suddenly stood up from his chair and Ahiru startled. 'Maybe he has to go to the bathroom.' She thought. But Fakir didn't go anywhere, he stood still right in front of her and reached out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance with me, Ahiru?" He asked politely and softly. Ahiru was so abashed by cheer and nerves that she stood up to quickly from her chair and fell. Fakir pulled her up and when Ahiru hit his chest for a moment, she could hear his fast heartbeat. It was good to know that Fakir was nervous too, it was a calming knowledge for her.

When they were at the dance floor, they didn't know how to begin. They followed the example of the other couples and started to dance. The dance was slow and easy thought Ahiru, but that was a good thing to her.

"W-what do you think of this dance?" She asked to Fakir. "It's nothing like Ballet."

Fakir smiled and let her turn around. "I think I prefer to dance a part de deaux with you, but it's fine with me. What do you think?"

"I think I will stick with ballet too." Fakir replied.

Ahiru's eyes sparkled with joy. It was now or never. She thought to herself. "This dance is very romantic though, don't you think?" She asked softly and sweetly. All depended on this moment, Ahiru hardly dared to look at Fakir. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Fakir's face was deeply red again and he looked weird at first, but then he smiled at her.

"Yes." He replied almost inaudible. "You are the only one with whom I want to chare this dance, Ahiru."

Ahiru thought the steam came out her ears, so embarrassed, but happy she was right now. It was quiet for a moment. It was like Ahiru was floating. Fakir had always been her brave, strong, handsome knight, ever since he came to her side, but tonight, he was her prince too. They stopped with their dance and Fakirs face came close to hers, Ahiru closed her eyes halfway and stood on her toes. When their lips almost touched, a speck of light startled them. Ahiru and Fakir stopped midway and looked around, but they saw nothing what could have been the cause of the sudden light end they looked a bit confused at each other. Ahiru began to laugh a bit uncomfortable and they continued their dance.

Ahiru and Fakir thought of the speck of light no more. The truth was that the light came from Pique's camera, she was so excited by the nearly kissing scene that she pressed the button too early. Lillie and Uzura were not happy with the accident.

"Because of this, we would never know whether it would be a disaster or not, you had to wait!" Lillie shouted shrilly.

"You ruined their lovey-dovey moment-zura!" Uzura shouted almost crying.

"I'm so sorry." Reacted Pique startled. "It wouldn't ruin anything, would it?"

luckily for Pique it didn't matter, Ahiru was still the happiest girl on earth that night.

**AN: To ** **Sashasiclair kuran: I hope you're not angry with me about this little missed up kissing moment, dodn't worry, it will come eventually.**

**To James Birdsong: I know, but be reasonable, the grammar was a disaster! So I'm doing it over again :) Thank you for the complement though.**


	16. The turn of light

The turn of light

"What is it, you want to talk to me for, Miss Hermia?" Fakir asked. Hermia had called him early in the morning. Fakir wondered why he had to come to the school, it was Sunday after all.

"I know it is not my business." She began. "But, I wanted to ask you how far your relation with Ahiru is, are you two any closer to each other yet?"

"Why do you ask?" Fakir wanted to know.

"You are aware of the fact that I see Miss Ahiru quite a lot and that she is a good friend of mine. I suppose Ahiru has told you about me?" Fakir nodded. "So you are aware of my ability to sense feelings of others. I know that Ahiru suffered from the feelings of uncertainness and unhappiness and I know it had to do with you."

"I see." Fakir replied uncomfortable, he had a strong feeling of guilt towards Ahiru. All this time he loved her so much, but he was too much of a coward to say it, that's why she was sad.

"I know you love her!" Hermia continued. "Did you try to tell her yet?"

"We went on a date together, yesterday, but that was Ahiru's idea."

"That doesn't matter, now you know for sure that she likes you, I believe, loves you. It will be easier to tell her now." Hermia looked at Fakir, who remained silent. "Listen, I know it's hard, but..."

"You don't understand my situation!" Fakir cried suddenly and hermia froze. "A while ago, I was her worst nightmare, I hurt her. She was madly in love with Mytho, every girl was. How can she possibly love me more than she ever loved Mytho, he never hurt her! I did." Fakir knew people could change, he himself was a good example of this, but you can never change the past.

"Did she ever ask him on a date or did she ever feel so long depressed because she didn't know his feelings?"Hermia asked.

Fakir looked at Hermia with a surprised gaze. "I understand your problem, but if I were you I wouldn't worry so much. When I confessed to Lysander, I hardly knew of any feelings he had towards me, you see? But you do, so learn to trust on that."

"I see, you're right. Thank you, Miss Hermia." Fakir said smiling.

Fakir decided to let Ahiru read his story that he had written for Uzura. The story about a knight who fell deeply in love with his princess. After that he would tell her how much he loved her.

On his way home, he prepared himself for it. Sooner or later he had to say it anyway, but this was very late though, after five years.

When Fakir opened the door of their house, Ahiru was sitting alone in the middle of the room. She had her head bowed down to the ground and cried softly.

"Ahiru!" Cried Fakir startled and crouched down in front of her. He helped her stand. Immediately Ahiru began to cry very loudly, and she pressed her face against his chest. "Ahiru?" Repeated Fakir and he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"He has Uzura!" Sobbed Ahiru. A wave of feelings of fury and sadness came over Fakir and his heart stopped for a moment.

"Ahiru, what happened?" He asked again.

Ahiru took a deep breath and answered: "The whole day I was by her side, honestly. A few hours ago I let her alone for a moment when I went to the attic to collect some drawing paper." Ahiru started crying again. "I heard her scream and ran downstairs, but she was already gone when I got there. I'm so sorry Fakir, I had to protect her better, I never had to let her alone like that, I'm sorry!" Ahiru began to shake all over her body while she sobbed hysterically.

"Idiot." Whispered Fakir softly and gave her, for the first time a kiss on her forehead. "You did your best. Don't worry, we'll get her back. I will contact Autor and ask him to search in speed to the address of the stranger. We will wait for his answer with Rue and Mytho." Ahiru nodded and wiped her tears.

Hours passed slowly by when Ahiru, Fakir, Rue and Mytho waited for Autor's reply. Fakir stayed as close as possible to the phone when he walked from one corner of the house to another as if he was afraid no one other than himself would pick it up. Rue tried to console poor Ahiru who was still crying. Mytho was with the little Myre and didn't let her once out of his sight, most likely he was afraid to lose her too. They had agreed that they all would go to the house of the stranger, they would ask Autor to look after Myre.

Autor came after a short call, he only told them that he would come and then tell them everything he knew.

Autor agreed to look after Myre. He told them that he and the Bookmen, after following the route of the wooden army, had found a path through the forest which leaded to a house. The stranger most likely lived there.

Autor had drawn a route for them and they went on their way. Just when they left the house, Fakir noticed that Pique and Lillie were following.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fakir while he walked on fast.

"Rescue Uzura of course, she is our friend too!" Replied Pique.

"How do you know she has been kidnapped?"

"We were just about to pay Ahiru and Uzura a visit, when we saw you two leaving to Rue and Mytho's house and we followed you." Explained Lillie happily. Fakir looked at Ahiru who nodded. "Alright, fine." Fakir sighed. "You two may come."

When they were at the end of the village. One piece of the old forest, which once surrounded the whole village, had remained and they found just one path. The route of Autor ended here, because the road did only go one way. The path winded pretty much, but merely made a turn. At the end of the road they found a house surrounded by a huge hedge. They covered themselves behind it.

"I'll go inside, Mytho you'll stay behind me." Decided Fakir and Mytho nodded.

"Be careful." Whispered Rue and gave her husband a goodbye kiss.

"Good luck Fakir." Said Ahiru. "Please bring Uzura back save." Ahiru looked at Fakir with a begging face.

"There's no need for you to ask me that, idiot. Do you remember the time when you told me not to act like a lonely parent?" He smiled. "That goes for you too." Ahiru did not understand this. "I'll bring **our** daughter back, Ahiru." He went on. "And I'll not have him crank one hair on your head either."

"Really?" Asked Ahiru noiseless.

"Yes." Fakir replied, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gestured to Mytho. "Come on Mytho." He said and went together with Mytho to the door of the house. They drew their swords and broke in, ready to save Uzura.


	17. The stranger

The stranger

Mytho stood halted at the window, before they reached the door. "Wait Fakir."He whispered. "Shouldn't we look through the window first? To see what awaits us?"

"They could see us that way, I've a better idea." Replied Fakir. "I'll go in First, you keep an eye on me through this window and come in the time you think is necessary."

Mytho agreed. "Good luck Fakir."

Fakir broke through the old wooden door and stormed inside. He found himself inside a large space, at the end of it sat the stranger. At his right side hung Uzura in a birdcage. A smile appeared on Uzura's sad face, the moment she saw Fakir.

Fakir lifted his sword and attacked. "Give me my daughter back, you bastard!" The stranger rose from his seat and dodged the attack with his own sword, which he pulled out from his belt.

"Oh, you can have that useless thing back if you like." The stranger sneered. "If you give us our beautiful goddess, off course."

"You.. I will never trait Ahiru's live!" Fakir snapped furiously, who thought this guy he was, he played with souls as if it was nothing!

A marionette appeared and whispered something in the stranger's ear. An emotionless laughter followed.

"Never trait Ahiru's live, you say? I think you will."

Fakir turned. His fears had been answered. "No Ahiru." He whispered. They were discovered. She and the others were tight up in marionette cords and brought inside by a hundred puppets. When they were inside, the puppets let go of the cords, which immediately rose up to the top of the ceiling. Every prisoner was now a marionette. Fakir was nailed to the ground for a moment. When his fury returned back twice as much as before, he attacked again. The stranger succeeded in a attack on Fakir's left arm. A sharp pain took place and Fakir staggered backwards. Fakir had been wounded worse in the past so he could still fight back.

Ahiru and the others had to watch all of this in the knowledge that they could do nothing. Although marionettes always walk or dance to the will of their strings, Ahiru was the only one who had the task to dance. The stranger stopped the attacks on Fakir and seemed to be in trance by Ahiru's dance. "Yes!" He cried. "That's it, that's the beautiful sight I've missed. Such misery, such beauty!"

'What is he talking about?' Fakir wondered. What did he mean by 'missed'?

"Wait." Said Ahiru thoughtfully. "This is the same dance Drosselmayer told me to dance back when I was in his clock world, but is that possible?"

"Who are you?" Fakir growled to the stranger. "Tell me!"

The stranger laughed scornfully and he spread his arms. "As you wish, writer." He sounded amused. "I am Gregor Markerhein, the right hand of Drosselmayer. I have the control over all his marionettes. Four years ago, the control over the beautiful Princess Tutu had been given to me by Lord Drosselmayer himself. While he told me the positions, Princess Tutu gracefully danced to the will of my own hands. Her unspeakable sorrow answered the dance perfectly. After all those years, I have finally found you again, my goddess!" Markerhein had an insane look in his eyes when he looked at Ahiru.

'That's it, I get it now.' Fakir thought. 'Markerhein thinks Ahiru is Princess Tutu in disguise.' "Listen." He cried to Markerhein. "Ahiru is not Princess Tutu! She was, but that part of her has never been her true nature!"

"What are you saying?"Asked Markerhein furiously. "She is a bit older than the Tutu I saw, but she still looks the same."

"If you're talking about the Princess Tutu from the story: The Prince and the Raven, then you're greatly mistaken, mister." Cried Pique from her spot at the wall. "Ahiru is the complete opposite of Princess Tutu."

"That's right." Added Lillie. "Ahiru wouldn't even understand what Princess Tutu would say, she is too simple and too clumsy to be Princess Tutu. She can't even put on toes shoes! If you make her your goddess, she will only disappoint you with her true character."

"Uhh, thanks." Said Ahiru to her friends with sarcasm. 'At least they tried to help.' She thought.

"You all lie!" Screamed Markerhein and he tried again to attack Fakir, but Fakir blocked it with his sword again.

"She 's never been Princess Tutu. What they say is true, she is the completely the opposite of her, but she has changed me and given me a second chance." Fakir yelled, while dodging the attacks. "She is too good for you, Markerhein! Ahiru deserves a happy live just like the rest of us. She didn't get that in the end when she sacrificed herself. I will try my best to make her happy and you will not get in my way. You got that?!"

"Oh really?" Markerhein sneered. "And why do you think you can make her happy? Do you really think so much of what she wants, or do you just want her all for yourself? You just an egoist!" It was silent for a moment.

"Maybe I am." Fakir answered softly.

"Fakir?" Ahiru tried to keep looking at him, while she danced.

"I just want you to get what you disserve, but maybe is my desire to stay with you, like we do now, bigger. If you want to leave and live somewhere else, you can tell me." Said Fakir, he couldn't look at Ahiru, but he hoped she listened.

"Don't make me laugh! Cried Markerhein. "She disserves a far better lover than you! Someone who knows of her beauty, I searched for her for four years, that's true love. You will never love her as I do!"

Fakir was furious, never had he been this mad. He knew for sure Ahiru looked at him right now or, in any case, listened.

"You know nothing!" He pointed his sword at Markerhein and cried with all his heart: "How dare you to say that! Even when she turned back into a duck, I still loved her deeply!" Their swords met and clattered loudly, but Fakir heard Ahiru confused say his name. "I'm sorry Ahiru." He said while he continued the fight. "Ever since you gave me that second chance, there was a fire in my heart, burning for you, it became stronger and stronger and when we danced together in The Lake of Despair I knew I loved you. You turned back into a duck and I knew it was impossible to be with you like I wanted to, so I locked away my feelings, bit by bit. When you were human again, I was confused at first, then I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I feared you could never love me like you loved Mytho."

It remained silent for a while, that was a lot of information, even for the people who knew of Fakirs' feelings.

"Just hold it Fakir." Started Ahiru with growing volume. Fakir startled. "Didn't you get any of my hints, at all?" Fakir looked surprised at her face, tears came in her eyes. "I try ever since the Fire festival to tell you that I love you. Didn't you get that at all, idiot?!" Fakir was tongue beaten, that was the only time she had ever scolded him like that. "Of course I love you more than I ever loved Mytho." Ahiru continued while crying. "I liked him, that's all. It was only a crush, nothing more. I felt sorry for him. I thought I loved him, but I only wanted to say it and nothing more. I don't only want to tell you that I love you, I want to be with you, forever." Big tears dropped from her cheeks. Didn't you know at all, Fakir?" Ahiru asked softly at the end of her story.

"Of course, I knew. Deep down I knew." Fakir answered and he sounded desperate, while he saw Markerhein become angrier. "I was so afraid that it was only a dream, in the past I said horrible things to you. You deserve someone better than me. I wanted to tell you today, but then Uzura got kidnapped."

"That's right!" Cried Markerhein. "I see I was just in time! I will end this here and now. When you're gone I'll have her for myself!"


	18. Princess Tutu

Princess Tutu

The furious Markerhein, attacked Fakir. Dodging was nearly impossible. Fakir got badly wounded on his left arm and slightly on his left leg. He could now use only one side of his body probably. Fakir tried his very best to fight his opponent. Although he didn't want to kill Markerhein, he did want to wound him for everything he had done to Ahiru and Uzura.

Markerhein's eyes had changed during the fight, from anger to murder intend.

"Curse you, useless writer." He cried. "When I'm finally done with you, she will be mine! I will let her forget all about you and we will be happy together!"

"That's ridiculous!"Cried Rue suddenly, it was the first thing she said since they were brought into the house. The fight stopped abruptly because Markerhein and Fakir looked both at her. "You will never win Ahiru by killing Fakir."

"Off course I will, the only wall that stands between Ahiru and me would be destroyed then."

"But I'm sure Ahiru will never forget Fakir, neither will she ever forgive you for killing him. She will be captured by the sorrow of losing her true love forever and there is nothing you ever can do about that. She will never love you that way!"

"I will love her!" Replied Markerhein still convinced of his own plan. "I will make her happy by loving her. I will admire her beauty every day. It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me back."

"You can't, you just can't." Continued Rue calmly. "You can't be happy with someone who doesn't feel anything for you. You will come to a point when you wish for your feelings to be answered, you will be in misery and pain. You doesn't win anything by killing Fakir!"

"If I were you, I would listen to her." Said Mytho grimly. "She really knows what she's talking about."

"You all lie!" Cried Markerhein again, he started laugh madly and his whole body began to shake. He wasn't sure of his plan anymore, Rue had succeeded. Fakir took his only chance and cut off the marionette cords that bound Mytho.

Unfortunately Mytho couldn't help Fakir. Immediately after his release, puppets came to imprison him again. They all carried tiny knives, it was therefore impossible for Mytho to dodge all their attacks with his own large sword. The puppets stabbed in on every place in Mytho's body they could find. Mytho tried to fight back by cutting off their heads, but when there were three puppets beheaded, three new puppets came to replace them.

'It is impossible to win from this guy.' Fakir began to understand. Markerhein had been a bit discouraged by Rue, but he still thought Ahiru was Princess Tutu and that he was the only one who saw that. Because of that, he also thought he was the only one who could deserve her.

"Princess Tutu." Whispered Fakir to himself. He remembered that time when Ahiru started to dance. Markerhein was totally hypnotized by the thought it was Princess Tutu dancing, so. Thought Fakir of a plan. Maybe Princess Tutu is the only one who can bring this guy to his sentences. Fakir looked around. In a corner, in the far back of the room stood a little table with paper, ink and a quill. Once again he could help no one as a knight, he had to end this as a writer. Fakir looked for one second at Mytho and Mytho understood. In his head, Fakir counted to three. With all the strength he had left he pushed Markerhein away and ran as fast as he could towards the table. Mytho cut off the head of every puppet who got in the way and attacked Markerhein from behind, Markerhein had to react and Fakir had a free way.

"Hurry Fakir!" Cried Mytho, he had a hard time, dodging the attacks from the mad man, because his legs were badly wounded by the knives from the puppets.

Fakir took the quill and put it into the ink. He hesitated for a moment and he looked for a second at Ahiru, she had gained some hope, he knew it from the look in her eyes. He began to write:

The feeling of hope grew in Ahiru's body. It became a light that came from the inside. This light grew to be a great blinding light that filled the entire room. As a warm shield of protection it broke through all the marionette chords. When the light vanished, two beautiful princesses appeared. One dressed in black and one in white. Both began to dance. The black princess known as Kreahe danced the most beautiful and famous positions and danced through the entire room. After her grace had past the puppets, they vanished in despair. The puppet master noticed nothing of this, the white princess danced right in front of him and had all his attention. The white princess known as Princess Tutu danced away from him. With a pirouette she created a beanstalk that brought her to Uzura's cage. She put one hand through the bars of the cage and they disappeared.

Little Uzura was free, she jumped into her mother's arms and began to cry. Princess Tutu let herself down, back to the floor. She was relieved her daughter was unharmed.

Fakir stopped writing. He wanted to wipe Uzura's tears away. Fakir ran to them. Uzura turned to him in Ahiru's arms.

"Thank you, daddy-zura." She sobbed almost soundlessly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Uzura." He replied softly, he wrapped his hands round her middle end kissed his little girl on her forehead. Then, he looked at Ahiru, who still wore her Princess Tutu dress. She beamed at him.

"Thank you so much Fakir." She looked him lovingly in the eyes. "I love you, Fakir." She whispered. Fakir came a bit closer.

"I love you too, Ahiru." He Replied. They looked for a minute each other in the eyes and then kissed each other. It was a long longed kiss for both. Fakir had never been happier, he had won: Ahiru loved him, not Mytho, nor Markerhein, but him. Uzura smiled in their arms, their lovey-dovey moment had finally come.

"No!" Markerhein hit Mytho, who couldn't hold him back any longer, to the ground and made a sound with his fingers. Chords appeared once again and pulled Ahiru and Fakir away from each other. Ahiru let go of Uzura by the speed of the event. Uzura flew a few centimeters through the air and got caught by Lillie. Rue and Pique were with Mytho, he was unconscious and badly wounded.

"Ran, Lillie!" Cried Ahiru. "Take Uzura and get out of here!" Lillie did as she was told to and ran. Because Rue destroyed all the puppets, no one followed her. It took no time before Lillie was on her way to safety, heading for Autor's house.

Ahiru had to watch Mytho lay unconscious on the floor, while Markerhein walked to Fakir, who was as helpless as she was. With a cry of hatred, he pierced his sword into Fakirs chest, right under his collarbone. Fakir gasped for breath, the sword did not reach his heart.

"How dare you to kiss my goddess!" Screamed Markerhein, he was out of his mind from anger.

Fakir grinned softly. "Face it Markerhein, all you did was scaring her to death. There was no chance for you to win."

A great fear took hold of Ahiru's heart when Markerhein lifted his sword once again. But suddenly, something hit Markerhein so powerful, that he fell against the wall, next to Ahiru. Ahiru looked at the direction of the attack. Rue had fired one of her attacks on Markerhein just in time. "I'm sorry." She said while she was trembling. "The first attack came so quick, I couldn't do anything!"

"Don't mind it Rue, thank you." Said Fakir still gasping for air. While Markerhein lay on the ground, Pique quickly untied Fakir and took care of his wound by ripping off a piece of her dress which she wrapped around it. Mytho awoke slowly, most of his wounds were being cured by Rue's magic. When Pique had untied Ahiru, she immediately went to Markerhein. 'This is the only thing I can do right now.' She thought determinedly.

"Listen Markerhein." She said in her Princess Tutu way. "The Princess Tutu you want to love, would help to you stand up. She would tell you peacefully that you were wrong and that Fakir would always be my true love." She pulled the confused Markerhein on his feet. Then she pulled out the feathers that covered the bottom of her hair and freed her braided hair. "But I'm not her at all!" Ahiru shouted perversely and she hit the surprised Markerhein in his face. "I'm just a duck, named Ahiru! I'm not great or cute or anything! Fakir will be the only one who can truly accept me for who I am and whether you kill him or not, it won't ever change any of that!"

The two princesses turned back into their normal selves. Ahiru kneeled down by Fakir. "Fakir, Fakir, are you okay?" Tears came in her eyes again.

"Moron, don't cry, I'm okay. He missed my heart so it will be fine." Replied Fakir weakly.

"Is Fakir okay?" Sounded a voice from the door.

"Lillie, Uzura!" Cried Ahiru happily. It seemed they just had left the house till it was safe to enter it again. Carefully, Lillie came in again with Uzura.

Suddenly from the shadows, an evil grin sounded and invisible hands applauded. Big shadows took hold of the room and Drosselmayer appeared.

"Congratulations. Yes, bravo, bravo to you all. He said, broadly grinning. "Ha-ha, you did very well to entertain me. Although, I think it's time for you to return to me, wouldn't you think so?" Drosselmayer walked to Markerhein and pulled him on his feet.

"Yes, sir." Markerhein replied, a bit hoarse.

"Well, even though it's no tragedy, it won't matter to have a happy ending once in a while." Said Drosselmayer and turned to Uzura. "Uzura, you have been a great burden to me in the past, but you showed me these four years that you can be quite useful too. More importantly, because you got kidnapped and the fact that you're a puppet, this story had its share of tragedy after all. I would like to thank you for that, come here." Lillie let go of Uzura and Uzura went to Drosselmayer. Ahiru and Fakir watched her every step carefully. When Uzura stood right in front of him, Drosselmayer wrote something in his book that he always carried with him. Uzura began to glow and for a second no one could see a thing. The light vanished and Uzura looked at her hands. She was a real human now. She turned around smiling and ran back to Ahiru and Fakir.

Surprised Fakir stroke with his fingers through Uzura's real hair. It was no longer green, but salmon red, just like Ahiru's hair. Cheerful Uzura looked at Ahiru, with her emerald green eyes, Fakirs eyes.

"I have given her the DNA from you two." Drosselmayer explained. "She is now officially your true daughter."

With these final words he left and the room became light again.


	19. The days after

The days after

Ahiru stood in front of a big cooking pot. It was midday, a few hours after lunchtime, but she already started with the meal for the evening. 'If I start early.' She thought. 'Then I have more time to make it perfect.' 'Alright, here goes, I will put my whole heart it!'

Fakir lay down on his bed to recover from the fight for nearly two weeks now. The wound in his left leg was almost cured, but the one in his chest was still in a bad state.

Uzura sat on his bed and read him a story. It was a childish simple picture book for children who just learned how to read, but Fakir appreciated her trying to make him happy. "You okay, daddy-zura?" She asked when she had finished the story.

"Much better, thank you Uzura." Replied Fakir and stroked through Uzura's salmon hair. Now Uzura had become their official human daughter, Fakir tried even harder to be like a real father to her. It gave him a nice feeling, to have her as a daughter, only looking at her made him happy. Fakir wanted to stand again, his leg was alright, so he could try. When he talked to Uzura about this though, he added: "But, Ahiru would never allow me to stand until my whole body is cured." He sighed a bit irritated.

"Why not-zura?" Asked Uzura

"Just like I said, She thinks I'm not ready for it, my body is not healthy enough yet."

"I can ask her-zura."

"I don't think she would listen."

"I can try-zura!" Said Uzura stubborn.

"If you say so." Sighed Fakir amused. Uzura jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Ahiru just began with her second try, when she heard Uzura coming in.

"Mommy-zura!"

"What is it Uzura?" Asked Ahiru as she turned her head.

"Can daddy come downstairs yet-zura?"

"No, not yet, his wounds are not healed."

"But daddy's leg is alright, isn't it?"

"No, it is only half cured, so he shouldn't walk yet, you see? Answered Ahiru, who had the strange feeling she had to ran upstairs right now to tell him herself. "He is just impatient and wants to take the risk to get even more hurt. Uzura, will you call me if it's boiling? I'll go tell your father, right now!" Ahiru went upstairs and shouted when she opened the door: "The answer is no, Fakir! I know what you're going to say." She continued when she saw his face and saw that he wanted to open his mouth. "The wound in your leg may be healed, the wound in your chest isn't and that's why!"

"Listen, Ahiru-" Started Fakir, but it was no use.

"No, I'm not listening." She looked at the ground and her voice became weak and trembled. "Your wound can become worse if you try too hard, I don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose you-"

"Idiot." Interrupted Fakir her consolingly. "You won't lose me." He grinned. "So stop acting like a hysterical housewife, will you."

"I'm not hysterical!" Said Ahiru angry. "I'm worried, that's all. You don't have to be that blunt, you know!" But then something came up in her head about that bluntness from Fakir. 'Wait.' She thought. He is always this way to me, maybe he said that to take my mind off his injury. He wants me to react this way.

"Thank you Fakir, I think I get what you're trying to do." Fakir looked a little bit confused, most likely he didn't expect her to calm down that quick. You're so sweet Fakir, I love you." She said smiling.

During these days, Ahiru said that almost every day, but Fakir couldn't get used to it. An uncomfortable blush appeared every time he heard it. He lay down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. "Is something wrong, Fakir?" Asked Ahiru.

"Ahiru? Are you sure, you don't mind the cruel things I did to you in the past?" He asked seriously.

"Like what?"

"You know, the times I called you a nuisance. I even said to you once that I could kill you if I had to."

"Oh yeah, I can't even remember you said that to me." Answered Ahiru thoughtfully.

Fakir grinned. It was just like her to forget such a thing, just because she never looks back. "I'm glad to hear that." He said softly.

"Besides. Said Ahiru. You had the right to distrust me. After all, I returned Mytho's heart to him, without knowing the consequences and judged you without knowing anything."

Fakir went to sit straight in his bed again, pulled Ahiru to him and hugged her with his good arm. "Thank you Ahiru, but would you please trust me by letting me go downstairs?" It was quiet for a moment, than Ahiru looked him in the eyes, he was serious about it. She nodded and Fakir gave her a kiss as thanks. Someone knocked on the door and Uzura came in. "It's boiling-zura." She said happily. She then looked for a moment to the faces of her parents. "Ooohooo, did something happen-zura?"

Ahiru smiled and said motherly: "Thanks sweetie, take a guess, daddy will be having dinner with us, just like before." Uzura smiled.

"Thank you mommy, see you at dinner daddy-zura!" She closed the door and went downstairs.

"When it's time to eat, I come back to help you get down the stairs." Said Ahiru. Fakir nodded.

A long time passed before Ahiru came back. Of course it looked longer when you are waiting, knew Fakir. On top of that, it wasn't time to have dinner yet when Ahiru started cooking. Finally she came to pick him up. It felt good to be using his legs again, he didn't want to admit it, but he had to use a lot of energy to walk and he felt his chest hurting. Ahiru, who seemed to know this from the beginning, supported him well and walked carefully.

Downstairs, they came across a very happy Uzura, who constantly drummed on her drums while she was skipping around her parents. " Daddy is standing again-zura! Daddy is standing again-zura!" She cried happily.

"Go, sit down Uzura." Said Fakir to her. Uzura nodded and lay her drum aside.

During dinner, Uzura talked about her school-day, but now even more enthusiastic than normal.

"Rina was happy that you two are lovey-dovey too-zura." Said she. Fakir and Ahiru looked first at each other and then at Uzura. "What do you mean, Uzura?" Asked Ahiru.

"I told Rina-zura, she said that she and her parents were very happy for us!"

"Her parents?" Ahiru didn't get it at all and neither did Fakir.

"Rina tells her parents a lot-zura." She said that they hoped that this would happen as well-zura, for my sake and yours-zura."

"How sweet of them, right Fakir?" Said Ahiru flattered. Fakir only nodded.

"You have very good friends, Uzura." He said. "Rina is also adopted." Fakir explained to Ahiru. "So they understand each other well." It was silent for a moment.

"But , Fakir." Started Ahiru. Uzura isn't adopted anymore, is she?"

"You're right." Replied Fakir. "Isn't that a bit sad for Rina, Uzura?" Uzura shook cheerfully her head. "She said it would never happen to her, but she doesn't care-zura."

She must have really nice parents than, hasn't she?" Said Ahiru. "I got it! She cried suddenly and Fakir looked at her in surprise. "Why don't we give a birthday party for Uzura and invite Rina's parents too?"

"Hoooo! What is a birthday party-zura?"

That's a party people give every year on the day they were born. Explained Ahiru. Every year you become a year older on that day, that is your age then. I heard of it from Hermia."

"Oh, that sounds fun-zura!"

"What do you think, Fakir?" Ahiru asked. "We can pick the day Uzura became a human, as her birthday!"

Fakir looked at the two girls, he knew that even if he would say 'no', it would still take place." He sighed. "Fine, but how old should she be then?"

Ahiru thought deeply. "I think it's best if say she becomes four years old. Fakir nodded. "It's settled then." Said Ahiru cheerfully. "When Fakir is recovered, we celebrate Uzura's first birthday party."

When they were almost done eating, Ahiru suddenly thought of something. "Oh yeah Fakir, what do you think of the food?"

"Good, you haven't mixed up the pepper and salt this time." Answered Fakir without giving much attention to the question.

"So you like it?" Went Ahiru on hopefully.

"Yeah sure, you did it very well." Said Fakir still at the same tone, but at the same time a little surprised, why did she thought it so important? Ahiru ate quickly her meal and then stood up to dance a dance of cheer around the table. Fakir blinked surprised a few times with his eyes. Uzura was surprised too and followed Ahiru with her eyes.

"Why are you dancing-zura?" She asked.

"Every time I had to cook alone, I only could make soup or rise. I had to start over 6 times today." Ahiru replied happily.

"Moron, you didn't have to do that for us, you know." Said Fakir.

"Of course I would do that for you." Smiled Ahiru. "Somehow I knew you would eat with us today, so I wanted to make something special. I did it for you, Fakir, so now I'm just glad you liked it!"

"Whatever." Replied Fakir and looked at the table. Ahiru smiled, Fakir was forgetting that, even if he hid his face, his ears were still visible and they were deep red.

"Why do you always hide your face-zura?" Uzura hung over the table and tried to look at Fakirs' face. Ahiru stopped dancing.

"Yeah, Fakir don't do that. We understand that you are a little ashamed when you are blushing but personally, I think it looks very cute on you."

Fakir looked a little bit irritated when he looked up, he was still blushing. Uzura and Ahiru laughed, which annoyed him even more.

**AN: Personally, I think this chapter is a bit too sweet, but whatever I still approve, I hope you do too!**

**Next up is the final chapter and the special (which is kind of important too)!**

**Please review!**


	20. Happy birthday!

Happy birthday!

Unfortunately, it took three more weeks for Fakir's wounds to fully recover. Ahiru's plan had to change a bit. Uzura's official birthday would be on the day she turned into a real human, but the party ( which was planned merely two weeks from that date) took place five weeks later.

Ahiru had invited as many people as possible and Uzura made sure a few classmates could come too. Fakir took care of the organization (for as much a birthday party would need a organization.)

The party began, Ahiru and Fakir had removed all the furniture in the living room, so everyone could move freely. One of the first guests were Lysander and Hermia.

"Congratulations with your birthday, Uzura." Said Hermia smiling and gave her a package. Uzura looked surprised, first to the gift, then to Hermia.

"That's for you Uzura." Ahiru said, who just happened to walk by. "When it is your birthday, you get presents from the guests, it's tradition."

"Hooohooo, a present-zura?" She looked again at Hermia. "Thank you-zura." She opened it carefully. In the box lay a light-blue rope with two handles at each end of it. Surprised she held it in her hands.  
"It's called a 'skipping-rope'." Explained Lysander. "You can jump with it, like this." He gave Uzura one handle in each hand and moved her wrists, before the rope would reach the ground again, he lifted her so she jumped over it. Uzura laughed. Although Lysander had an unkind face, Uzura had never been afraid of him. 'Because he is lovey-dovey with the teacher-zura, she is kind, so he is kind too.' Had been Uzura's explanation to Ahiru long ago. Lysander let go of her hands. "Try it for yourself." He said. Uzura gave everyone one last wondering look, then she began to try. First slowly, then she began to jump. She did it a few times, then she stopped. "It's fun-zura! Thanks-zura."

"Fakir and I have something for you too." Ahiru said and she went away to fetch a present and came back with a shapeless purple package, topped with a bow.

But, you and daddy aren't guests, are you-zura?"

"No, but family give each other gifts too, when daddy has his birthday, I would give him something too, you see?" Ahiru explained.

Uzura nodded.

Ahiru told Uzura to wait until she had found Fakir and left too look for him. When they came back, Fakir gave her the present. "

"Happy birthday, Uzura." He said smiling. Uzura unwrapped the package. Her eyes beamed when she saw a big teddy bear with a drum around his neck. She took it out of the paper and held it tightly in her arms. "It's huge and soft-zura! She laughed. "Look, the bear can drum too-zura!" When she looked at her parents again, her cheeks were red from enthusiasm. "Thanks mommy and daddy-zura." She said and ran off with her bear too play with her classmates.

Quickly after that, Ahiru found herself talking with Hermia, Rue and the Rina's mother. Rina's mother was a very nice young woman of the age of twenty-six. The subject varied from personally matters to breeding children. With the later, Ahiru was very interested, because it was all so new to her. When the subject of the conversation changed again, Ahiru let her eyes wander around, in search for Fakir. She found him talking to Mytho and Rina's father, a few meters away from her. She looked at Fakir's face. Although his face was as usual serious, he seemed very satisfied. Ahiru may be the one who chanced Fakir to the man he was now, he was still that same person who wouldn't give someone strange a friendly handshake. She didn't had a clue why, but that was one of the things she liked about him so much.

As the party continued, more people began to dance, Author was asked to play piano, so he had brought a travel piano with him. Ahiru watched Rue And Mytho dance, when Fakir, who was standing next o her, said something.

"Would you like to have a birthday too, Ahiru?" He gave her a wondering look. "I wrote down the date of the day you turned back into a human long ago." He continued. Ahiru listened. "According to that date, you're 20 years old now." (Fakir calculated that Ahiru turned fourteen before she turned into a duck.) Ahiru looked up. "Really?" Fakir nodded.

"Congratulations Ahiru." He said smiling.

Ahiru began to think out loud. "It would be much easier for me to know my age if I had a birthday. Okay, from now own, that day is now official my birthday. Thank you Fakir!" It remained silent for a few minutes.

"Say, Ahiru.." Began Fakir again and Ahiru startled out of her thoughts while she looked at Rue and Mytho.

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the fact that it's possible for other people to come to Gold Crown Town?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"One day you will meet someone who wouldn't be able to belief that Uzura was once a doll. They would probably think we're too young to be her parents."

"But they have to belief it, she has your eyes!" Reacted Ahiru.

"Yes, they would belief it." Fakir went on calmly. "Just think about it, you're twenty and Uzura is four, they will think that you gave birth to her when you were sixteen."

"I see." Ahiru was quiet for a moment. "No problem!" She then said, cheerfully. "I knew Uzura when I was thirteen. At that time I saw her as a little sister I had to take care of, so it's not so hard to think that way." Fakir looked at her sweetly. "Do you want to dance with me, Ahiru?"

"Of course Fakir!" She answered smiling.

They began to dance, every time they got closer to each other, Ahiru felt herself become stronger and warm, just like back then in the Lack of Despair. Suddenly, Fakir stopped the dance and he kneeled down before Ahiru. He was still holding her hand and looked her straight in her eyes. Ahiru felt the nerves all over her body. Her face turned deep red and she began to wave wildly with her free arm. "F-Fakir."She stuttered. "W-what a-are you d-doing?" Fakir gave her a calming look, but he himself seemed pretty nervous too. Ahiru lowered her arm.

"Ahiru?" He said softly.

"Y-yes?" Answered Ahiru trembling.

"Will you marry me?" Fakir asked almost soundless as if he didn't want anyone to hear it.  
Ahiru blinked a few times. "R-really, you want t-to marry me?" She was stunned. Fakir nodded, he stood up and showed her a ring. As soon as he stood, Ahiru hugged him tightly.

"I will, Fakir." She answered as soundless as Fakir had spoken. "Tears of happiness filling her eyes.

Finally, that one moment that would secure her long longed happiness was finally here, for now and eternity.

Ahiru's happy ending.

Credits:

Based on the story from:

Ikuko Itoh

Story lines by:

Gwen van Straten

Jeanne van Straten

Chapters by:

Gwen van Straten

Written by:

Gwen van Straten


	21. A day in their life

A day in their life

Fakir, Ahiru and Uzura still lived in the same street, in a small house with a proper size for one family. Life remained peaceful from now on. The difference between now and last time was the fact that the people did not forget what had happened, everyone in the town knew that the girl named Uzura had never been born as a human, but made as a doll. No one thought it strange however, it was as normal as the fact that she could walk and talk when she was a doll. It was a secret of the town that no one else needed to know.

Ahiru had been out bed as early as she always was. Awakened by her own habits, she prepared breakfast. After that, she went on her toes back to their bedroom to awaken a hour later together with Fakir. Since their marriage, this was the way Ahiru did things in the morning.

After breakfast, during the preparations for the rest of the day, Ahiru bypassed the calendar. She always did that in case she forgot something and she DID forget something today! Tonight, there was a evening for parents of the pupils from Uzura's school. With a start, she went to Fakir, who was sorting out the stories he had to bring today.

"Fakir". She cried in a panicked voice.

"Yeah?" He reacted, his eyes still reading a piece of paper.

"Did you know, we had to go to Uzura's school, this evening?" She asked, hoping he had.

"No." He turned his eyes from his paperwork and looked at her. "What is the reason?" It was silent for a moment while they thought about it.

"I think." Said Ahiru slowly. "That they want all the parents to meet the teacher for the next year, the school year is almost over."

"I think your right." Fakir turned his eyes again at the papers.

"Please tell me you got time for that!" The panic was clear in her voice. Fakir put the papers in his bag and looked at Ahiru again. "Are you still scared to go alone to a parents meeting?" He asked with a bit of a tease in his voice.

"Do you have time or not?" Asked Ahiru, avoiding the question with a loud voice.

"Yeah, I can go." He said and made for the door with his bag over his shoulder. When he stood beside Ahiru, he gave her a kiss and gave her a lovingly look.

"See you this evening, Ahiru." He opened the front door, said bye to Uzura and went out.

The day went by peacefully, when it was midday, Ahiru went on shopping, together with Rue and Myre. It was the usual shopping routine and at the end they separated ways. Ahiru wanted to meet up with Piqué before she went home.

Piqué waited for her at the bridge of wonders. Together they walked into the park, while they talked. Of course, their main subject was Lillie.

"So what is her plan exactly?" Asked Ahiru.

"Well, I don't know." Answered Piqué and shrugged. "I mean, what is she thinking? She didn't want to come with me, but I'm sure she wants a career in ballet."

"Does the traveling ballet-theater leave soon?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I was so excited I forgot to mention it to you, We leave tomorrow."

"Oh, you will write me, won't you Piqué?"

"Yeah, Of course I will, It will be fun!" Said Piqué beaming.

"So what is Lillie doing now, do you know?"

"The only thing she said was that she 'wanted to enjoy the ups and downs of this town more' so I guess she's going to search for a job here."

"Hm, don't you think I should get a job too?" Thought Ahiru out loud.

"Well, if you need it, but I think, having a child, you can better wait with that. Rue isn't working either, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Said Ahiru a bit down."

"You can always get a part-time job if you really want to."Said Piqué with a comforting smile, but Ahiru shook her head.

"No." She said with a smile to Piqué. "That won't be nice for Uzura. I'm not sure what I would do for a job anyway."

They walked to a bench in the centre of the park and sat down. It was silent for quite a long time, it was kind of awkward. Piqué used to talk on and on about anything, together with Lillie, but alone as well. Piqué stared at the lake and watched ducks swim by. Ahiru looked from Piqué to the lake and back. It was so weird to be here, looking quiet at a friend who is staring uneasy into your former home, without even knowing it.

"Piqué?" She began hesitatingly

"It's so weird to be leaving this town."Piqué said without letting her eyes from the lake. You know? I never left this place."

"You think you gonna miss it?"

"Only when I got time to think, maybe." She took a deep breath and stood up again."

"Are you leaving" Asked Ahiru, who had the strong feeling, she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I have to pack some things, that I just thought of. I´m sorry, I promise I´ll write to you. Say good bye to Uzura for me, will you?"

"Of course, bye!"

"Bye, Until next time!"

Ahiru watched a bit helplessly Piqué go, then she set off herself, homewards.

She walked through the street without seeing anything, lost in her thoughts about Piqué's departure tomorrow. As long as Ahiru was human, Piqué had been her friend, right beside her. When she looked up, she realized she was walking on the square Fakir and she had danced at the fire festival, the evening they knew nothing of each other's emotions yet. That evening she reckoned as one of the happiest moments in her life, but it was also the evening where it all began with Markerhein. As she walked on and saw the stone statue, she thought of Femio, who had ever tried to convince people about her being a maid of the water or something. She grinned. 'And to think, that half of his story was actually true.'

Sometimes it happens in such moments, when you don't need it or expect it, that the person whom you think of, is walking right in front of you. This was one of such moments. Ahiru heard a bull and looked up. She hadn't even blinked before Femio already kneeled in front of her. She froze at once.

"My mademoiselle." He said to her on his usual theatric voice. "I know my words will sound cruel to you, but let me say this straight. He got back on his feet and he looked like he had a hard time. He took a deep breath, more dramatically than Piqué had done and shouted all over the square: "Yet another woman came to my side, I can't fulfill your wishes, please forgive this sin of mine!"

Ahiru wanted to express her reaction, but she couldn't find a way, she was stunned. "Uh." She began. "I'm already married, I betrayed you long ago with not answering anything." She tried, with her hands waving in the air.

"I said it was fated to be tragic." Said someone cheerful from behind the bull. Ahiru stared at the cow who appeared from behind the bull, with Lillie on her back. "Oooohh. Poor little Ahiru, you're spacing out again." Lillie cried out.

"What are you doing, Lillie?" Ahiru could finally ask. "Why are you on top of a cow?"

"Oh I heard Femio was going to break your heart, even though you already broke his, so I thought it would be fun." She smiled with beaming eyes.

Femio looked confused. "You know this outstanding lady, mademoiselle?" He asked shocked to Ahiru.

"Yes, we're friends for quite some time."Ahiru nearly said this, before Femio once again sank to the grown in shame.

"Oh how unfortunate I am." He trembled. "To think that it is a dear friend with whom I chose to betray you."

"Really, it's okay don't worry about it" Tried Ahiru.

"You're right." He said when he came to his feet again. "I must not bother you with my own emotions, I must leave you now, so that you can get over the sorrow you are in right now."

"Heh?"

"Forgive me, farewell." He said and turned away. He left her standing there, stunned, while she watched him leave, along with the bull, cow and Lillie, who was still waving at her. Ahiru walked on towards her home.

When she got there, she sat down on the couch, staring up at Fakir, who arrived home just before her.

"What's wrong, Ahiru?"Asked Fakir and sat down on the couch too.

"Huh, oh it's nothing." She gave a nervous laugh. "I just said goodbye to Piqué and talked with her about Lillie. Then I saw Lillie moments later on the way home. She sat on top of a cow."

"A cow?" Fakir blinked twice. "And then what?"

"She was together with Femio."

"That bull guy?'

"Yes, he used to chase me and give me a flower or something and say weird things, but today he dumped me, I guess."

"Well that's good, right?" Said Fakir with a confused face. He seemed not really sure of what he just had heard.

"Yeah, I guess so, ha ha. I just don't get what Lillie is up to. Femio praised her as his new love, or something."

"Well." Said Fakir and stood up again. "It doesn't really matter, right. Lillie is weird enough to get out of it if she wants too."

Fakir was right, it was not really a problem, it was just so unexpected.

The evening was closing in and after dinner, Fakir and Ahiru waited for the moment they had to leave. Uzura lay on the couch, writing some story. Since a few months she had written a lot. It were simple little stories about a mouse named Labi, that she read out loud to everyone who wanted to hear it. Ahiru and Fakir didn't know whether she had inherit her love for writing from Fakir or not, but it was fun to hear her stories and watch her write or make sketches of an idea.

Rue came and Ahiru and Fakir left. Silently they walked through the empty streets. The closer they got to the school, the more people they saw. They walked inside the school building and sat down at a large table in the central of the hall.

"I guess we're early." Said Fakir in Ahiru's ear and she startled a bit. "I'll get some coffee okay?" Ahiru could only nod. This was the last thing she wanted. Sitting at a long table as if they were going to be tested or something. She knew they only came to greet the new teacher and hear what Hermia had to say about Uzura's behavior during this year, but she didn't like the atmosphere. No teacher job for her, she knew that for sure! Fakir came back, gave her the hot plastic cup coffee and sat down beside her.

"Do you feel ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She blew the steam off her coffee. "I just don't like this atmosphere." Ahiru looked around but couldn't see Rina's parents, or any other parents she got to know during Uzura's school year. They drunk their coffee and set off to Hermia's classroom, they hadn't seen anyone who might be the new teacher, so they decided to go to her first. Hermia stood in front of her classroom and greeted them.

"Good evening." She said smiling. "You sure are early."

"Sorry about that." Said Fakir perfectly calm and polite. "We live pretty nearby."

"Oh I see." Replied Hermia nicely. "You know, you two are quite known by many of the parents from my former class and a few of my colleagues." She added.

"Why's that?"Asked Ahiru.

"Well, most of them know how sweet Uzura is and are, therefore, amazed at your situation, I guess."

"Oh." Reacted Fakir and Ahiru in stereo. It made Hermia laugh. Ahiru made nervously a bow and said awkwardly: "We did just what we could, sure we are lacking something. We're taking full responsibility for Uzura's behavior."

"Don't be silly, Ahiru."Ahiru said. "I have to agree completely with them, although the truth is known by only the most of them, it doesn't change our thoughts about it. You two did a amazing job."

"Really?" Blurred Fakir out, it seemed that he had been bothered by it too.

"Yeah, I mean it. I wish Uzura very much joy in her next year and I will see you two another time, okay?"

"Thank you Hermia." Said Ahiru.

"Yes, thank you." Agreed Fakir.

Hermia gave them the number of the class room of the new teacher and they went off.

The new teacher was a bit older than Hermia, she had blonde hair and a small appearance. "Good evening." She said smiling. "You must be Uzura's parents, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, nice to meet you." Answered Fakir. "My name is Fakir and this is my wife Ahiru."

Ahiru made a quick nod. "N-nice to meet you."

"My name is Marianne. I'm sorry, but I believe, we met once before at the school square, If I'm not mistaken, Mrs. Ahiru?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Said Ahiru obviously relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"That's okay, I heard much about you."

"Yes, we heard it from Mrs. Hermia." Replied Fakir and added: "She's an old friend of Ahiru's and recently she has become a trustful friend to me as well."

"That's good to hear. I hope I am not saying anything strange, but the first thing, that came to me when I saw you two together, was what a handsome couple you are." When She saw the faces of the couple, she apologized quickly.

"You wouldn't think that if you knew me during my years at the ballet academy." Said Ahiru suddenly. She said it it more to herself, but Marianne and Fakir both heard it. Marianne and Fakir looked surprised at her. "I was small, clumsy and had no talent for ballet at all." She explained with an sorry smile. "I had a round face, filled with freckles and a stupid way of laughing when I was nervous. That's why."

"Don't be stupid." Said Fakir firmly and Ahiru looked at him with a start. "I know I was a jerk to you at first, but I really became to like that about you!" A deep red blush coloured his face when Ahiru and Marianne looked at him. He cleared his throat and tried to look normal.

Marianne didn't know what to say, not only had someone strange just revealed something personal, but he also said he had been a jerk! But when she looked at his wife Ahiru who turned even redder, she was moved.

"Thanks Fakir." Said Ahiru. She looked ashamed at the ground and soon Marianne saw the same laugh, Ahiru had just described as being stupid. Ahiru griped Fakirs arm and held it tightly.

"Well, where were we?" Began Marianne again.

"Right, sorry." Replied Fakir. "We hope Uzura will have a fun year in your care."

"I trust she'll get a fun year." Added Ahiru.

"Sure, of course. It was fun meeting you, have a save trip home." Marianne shook both Ahiru's and Fakir's hand.

"Thank you." They both said.

When they walked out of the building, Fakir saw that Ahiru was holding back tears and therefore he asked her quickly what was the matter.

"Well." She answered weak and they stood still. "It has nothing to do with you, honestly, but when you said you liked the plain me-"

"Don't call yourself that!" Interrupted Fakir her angrily.

"When you said that." She continued. "It made me so happy. It bothered me so much, back when I liked Mytho. He never saw me the way he saw Princess Tutu."

"Listen Ahiru, Mytho's shattered heart shards were longing for the hope in your pendant and your heart. He's obsession and love never saw Princess Tutu like they saw Rue. Remember that girl who could only draw Rue when she had the feeling of obsession in her heart?" Ahiru nodded. "Ahiru, look at me." Ahiru looked at him with a face wet of tears. Fakir looked very serious and said: "Ahiru, if he ever had feelings for Princess Tutu, I would never forgive him." Ahiru looked confused at first then she gave him a lovingly smile and he gave her one back.

No one was on the street when they performed a part de deaux together. At the end of it, when their faces came together, they kissed.

End of the extra chapter.

**AN: I hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it! My apologies for the grammatical errors and I want to ask you not to ask me whether I reread my stories and correct my errors or not, because I always do! I just have a problem because of my dyslexia that I cannot always see my errors. It is very frustrating for me, but I like to write and I'm trying my best to remember all the grammar rules I learned four years ago.**


End file.
